Crow In The Sky
by Lovetype
Summary: "The gathering of crows. One crow for sorrow, two crows for joy, three crows for a girl, four for a boy, five crows for silver, six crows for gold, seven crows for a secret never to be told. " STORY HAS BEEN PAUSED FOR EDITING/ REVISION
1. Crow in the sky

**Synopsis** : _A young crow finds himself seated on the ruling branch. His followers are set on watching the crow fall from his position at the top of the tree, but the crow has his eyes set on a flower on the ground. And the sun blankets light over everything under him, showing him something he could never see before._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. All the characters in this story are of the creation of Masashi Kishimoto.**

Rated: **M** for profanity, violence, and sexual content.

 **CROW IN THE SKY**

He gripped the railing from the balcony right outside his chamber tightly until his knuckles turned white. Bent over, his obsidian hair in his face, some of it catching onto the contents of his stomach as he braced himself and kept vomiting. Through the chaos of it all he could hear it falling on the level before him, the sound so disgusting it kept the urge to hurl alive. Until he heard a light knock at his door.

"Sasuke?" Already knowing who it was and choosing to ignore the silver-haired man on the other side of the door, he simply fell to the floor, his back hitting the brick wall behind him and he slouched there pathetically, or so he felt that way.

It wasn't any particular sight, the night on that day. It was cloudy enough to be able to tell in the night, and the moon was barely visible through the thick blanket covering the sky.

He heard Kakashi speak through the other side of the tall black door,

"Were waiting for you in the meeting room, try to get it together." And with that he heard Kakashi's footsteps walk away from the door, finally leaving sasuke alone.

The nausea hit him like a violent wave as he recalls what happened in the last hour.

Itachi on his death bed, calling for sasuke in his final moments. His cheeks hollow, his under eyes violet from disease, his arms nothing but bone and his skin transparent and clammy. And the movement of his cracked bleeding lips as he told sasuke the few words he had to offer that would ultimately become his last. Leaving sasuke with no comfort as he felt the grip he had on his own hand loosen.

"S-sasuke... I'm sorry-s-s-orry I never told you. I should have told you about..." and sasuke couldn't make out the words that followed, they all blended together into a murmur. But he just observed in sadness the way blood pooled in his eyes and trickled down his veined face.

And that was it. All sasuke could do was watch as the life in his brother's eyes flee, reverting from red to black, to grey; leaving him in that stark white room with his corpse. It was surprising to Sasuke to find that the heat of his body left quickly and he pulled back his hand.

At first all he felt was desperation. What did he want him to know about? His brother, the regal king, big and powerful who never had the time of day to so much as blink in his direction called for him last and looked into his eyes for the first time in years. His name rolling off his decaying lips, reminding sasuke of what that sounded like. What did Itachi find so important to tell him that he clinged on to Sasuke's hands with such force, making Sasuke want to flinch in pain.

When he couldn't come to an answer and the desperation finally ebbed away, he then felt nothing. Though that didn't last very long, after long minutes he glimpsed to itachis lifeless body again and he couldn't take the sight and stormed out of the regal king's room, pushing past all the guards to reach his very own.

And the rest, Sasuke chose not to remember and he lay against the wall, the summer breeze kissing his face; offering him the smallest of comforts.

He was to be King, the reign of the Uchiha on the Land of Fire would continue, and so would the uchiha ruling lineage.

He didn't feel pride in being the new king, rather it settled uncomfortably in his chest. Sasuke was never interested in ruling an entire land. Instead it all felt to him like a bothersome task that he alone would have to fulfill, if it weren't for the fact that he was the last Uchiha that carried the royal bloodline, he would have denied the position. Though that wasn't any card in his deck to play. And he took the responsibility as king for the sake of order.

Sasuke pushed himself off the ground and wiped himself off of dirt, gathering his composure again. He rarely lost face, but today he couldnt hold on to it. Today his world was flipped and everything was turned upside down, but Sasuke was raised and thoroughly trained his entire life for these situations. Quickly he gathered himself, reverting back to his stoic self and regained posture like the recent events didn't just make him retch violently over his balcony.

The young crow walked out of his chamber, he carried authority in every step. Every white haired guard in the palace bowed their heads as he walked past them. The Kaguya Clan allied themselves to the Uchiha centuries ago, accepting the duty as protectors of the royal clan. The bond between both clans was strong, the Uchiha held them highly, enough for them to theme the palace in their colors out of gratitude. A sign of loyalty between both clans. White and black.

As sasuke walked down the hall with towering walls, Their eyes averted from his instead of meeting them like they usually would when his brother was king instead of him. Things were changing quickly and he skillfully adapted to every new detail.

When he approached the seat at the end of the oval table in the meeting room , every person stood and bowed to him, only taking their seats after he took his own. Kakashi sat at the other end, giving Sasuke an expecting look.

"Lets get this over with." He said to him and Kakashi looked to him like he wanted to reach across the table and slap him while everyone else nervously nodded their heads and gathered their papers.

"Lord Sasuke, we congratulate you on your seat on the throne. We will acquaint you quickly with what the late crow left for you. And we will provide for you a selection for your personal staff, who you can hand pick if that is what you desire, sir. We will make preparations for your regal room toda-"

"No."

The seated audience looked to each other giving each other confused glances.

"No, sir?"

Sasuke, already annoyed with how cautious they acted towards him, cut quickly to the chase. He settled in quickly into his authoritarian position. His voice strong, commanding , undeniable.

"I will not take the regal room. I will keep my own, make whatever adjustments you want to it, I don't care. But I will not move from it. I'll take all the paperwork to my study and look over it there. I know my responsibilities, I don't need you to walk me through them. If this is all this meeting was about , then were finished here. If not, speak up." He gazed over the crowd, taking in their astonished reactions.

"This is against tradition, great Crow, but as you wish. This is all we had to inform you about." Yashiro, who has been part of the royal council since Sasukes father, Fugaku , reign as king. He was council to two other crows, and now he would be part of his council. The silver haired man with a seemingly permanent scowl on his face sounded rather passive aggressive and Sasuke noted it down, never letting his guard down and memorizing everyone's reactions. Already he could tell who he had to keep an eye on.

At the end of the table Kakashi laid his chin on his interlocked hands and held Sasuke's gaze.

"What about your staff?" he asked.

Sasuke thought about it for a moment, and concluded his decision quickly.

"Bring the selection here tomorrow." And with that he got to his feet and left them behind, no one moved until he exited the room. He walked to his study and compared his life yesterday to today. If it weren't for his new responsibilities as king he would be out on the training grounds, learning from Kakashi a high skilled set of combat techniques that he now came to realize he would never utilize as king.

Or he would be in his own chambers, cleaning and sharpening all his weapons. Paying special attention to the their edges, curves and angles. But now he was walking towards his study, a place he hasn't visited in years.

* * *

Kakashi apologized to the council members as soon as sasuke left. Annoyed with his lack of patience, and his disinterest in ruling. Though he didn't hold him to it, Kakashi understood sasukes dislike in having to deal with so many people and their opinions. Though, he hoped the power and control that would come with being king would help him over look that troublesome detail. But kakashi worried that sasuke would become yet another tyrannical king, and the unease in the capital of konoha would continue. He hoped sasuke would be different, knowing him since he was a child, and becoming his father figure, kakashi knew that sasuke had the potential to be a great and wise crow. In fact it was undeniable. But sasuke needed the right council to guide him that way, to show him the troubles within his people and make him empathize with them. They needed a leader not a dictator.

Besides the fact that his first impression as king was not amongst the best as kings go, the crowd complimented Sasuke.

"At least the boy doesn't need us to hold his hand. He will advance beautifully as king with an attitude like that. No whispers in his ear can push him towards evil intent, with a will so strong, I can't imagine anyone could ever sway him"

"True. Very true. A good quality we haven't seen in a crow in some time."

"Yes, though he is very young his voice is hard to ignore. It sounds years past his own."

"He's always been a sharp kid, and it's shown today."

"Sasuke will be a different crow."

Kakashi made out some of the compliments, while others had reasons to complain.

"He didn't so much as give us 5 minutes of his time." Yashiro complained to Kakashi.

"He watched his brother die just hours before he sat there as King. I don't blame him for wanting to grieve on his own and away from the attention as king that he isn't used to yet." Kakashi defended.

"But the boy must learn to set aside such emotional turmoil if he wishes to lead with a clear head." Yashiro making a very good point. Kakashi only hummed and nodded. His words throwing him into thought.

This was true. But...

"He is not a boy anymore, he's 19. Though that is quite a young age amongst commoners...You should know that time for the royal families flows faster, they grow into adulthood and gain maturity at very young ages. He has been disciplined into perfection, his age is well beyond 19."

This time Kakashi made the good point. And Yashiro nodded in agreement. And there was nothing else to say.

* * *

She was preparing her dinner when the knock came at her door. She thought it weird that someone would come with business so late in the day, but curious as to what it was she still wiped her hands on her rag dress and went to fetch the door.

The door creaked loudly as she opened it, just barely hanging on to its hinges. On the other side of the door was a white haired guard from the palace. You could tell from his decorated attire and his signature white hair and dotted eyebrows that he was a kaguya clan member. She was a little afraid to find out why the heavens would think to bring her business from the palace. The guard held her gaze for a long time, before coughing.

"Ms. Haruno, you have been called to the palace for a selection into the royal staff. Please be there early tomorrow at business hour in your best attire. Please keep in mind this invitation does not finalize a position for you at the palace." He said professionally and awaited her response.

"O-okay thank you for delivering this message." She thanked him as she took the letter from his hand.

"It was my pleasure ma'am, have a good afternoon." He turned and walked down the steps of her front door. He looked out of place here at the districts where everyone was dressed by poverty and he glowed white, a color hardly anyone ever sees. She simply waved him goodbye, though he didn't see her do that.

Sakura closed her door and practically ran to her table, and frantically opened the letter, nearly ripping it in half. She read through the words inscribed on the paper and it's just as the guard said, she was a potential staff member for the newest crow. It was to her astonishment that the Sitting Crow had died, it was the first she heard about it. She felt a small pang of sadness inside her chest, even for the tyrannical king who brought poverty to her. His death was a sad one because he is human and so is she and every death fazed her, no matter how great.

But he not only brought her poverty, with his last breath the Great Crow brought her a new opportunity. The commoners think of staff invitations from the palace as golden tickets. Rare and greatly envied. They signify an invitation into a better life out of the moldy streets of the districts to a place where there is flavorful food and colors besides brown and grime.

She quickly turned off the stove and her cabbage soup was ready though she paid no mind to it. She had new business to attend to. She ran to her closet and examined her clothes inside it once and then twice until she realized she had no clothes suitable for a visit to the palace. All she had were rags to wear, and it saddened her but she reminded herself that there was nothing of that that she could do. So she picked a dress she wore on occasions like this one. It was of thick material, the color of a washed out red, it had a medium sized collar that curved downwards and the sleeves were long. The dress fell pretty low to the ground and it had two slits on both sides of her hips. With the dress came an off grey, once white under-dress. It wasn't a pleasant dress to look at, it was very common to any clothing, but at least it wasn't made of rags. So she plucked it out of her closet and set it by her bed before returning downstairs to eat her soup.

She thought as she ate about how great life would be if she were to live at the palace. It would be a dream to live in a place where the temperature was controlled and she didn't suffer through the seasons. A place with clean water and free of mold. She prayed she would be selected, so that finally her dream of leaving the life of poverty would come true for her. She had nothing to lose if she were to leave.

Sakura finished her soup quickly and went off to wash herself free of dirt in preparation for tomorrow's events. She thought of what role she would play at the palace and hoped it wasn't anything too difficult for her to bare. Maybe a seamstress for the king, or a cleaner, someone that would wash his dishes. It didn't matter to her, just as long as it wouldn't kill her.

 _ **End of part One**_

 _ **A.N./**_ hey guys I thought I would write an AU of naruto where the Uchiha rule over konoha and the land of fire through a monarchy. I love royal family stories, kings and queens and betrayal and ... I guess you'll see if you read. This is an AU where the Uchiha massacre didn't happen and well a lot of things have been altered for the purpose of this story but they are very much still connected to some of the original plot in its own way. I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I apologize for any typos that slipped by me, I am definitely not perfect at editing


	2. The selection

_**Before me are set my prey. I watch the way they cry. And carefully I chose which ones are worthy of being heard. Which ones are worthy of being taken away by my flight.**_

2

Sasuke allowed for the women who were attending to him roam to wherever they needed. Their hands gripping tightly in some places, and loosening in others. Some of the younger women stared at him through the mirror, giving him looks of desire that they thought would go undetected. They were wrong for assuming he wouldn't catch that. Sasuke's eyes saw everything perfectly. Always attentive and never missing a detail. Especially with them in such close range; but as soon as his eyes fell to theirs, they would avert their own from him. Which annoyed him.

Since he became king no one worked up the nerve to look him directly in the eyes when he spoke to them and they spoke to him. The action drew a clear line between them and him and it irritated the young crow that they would be so pathetic that they couldn't return the respect of a simple conversation.

But still, he stood there in front of the mirror as the women dressed him. He could dress himself, being king did not make him incapable. But this was among the few things that he realized he enjoyed with his new-found position.

The women stitched onto his body a perfect fitting suit meant to impress. A dark navy blue, nearly black high collared regal robe. That hugged his neck neatly, banded by white fabric. Perfectly centered in the middle were a row of silver buttons followed by a slit all the way down the rest of the robe beginning at his hips and ending just under his knees. The robe emphasized his broad shoulders, making him look powerful, and full of purpose. Under the robe, he wore slim fitting pants made of a soft, dark material, which Sasuke appreciated. Besides the fact that he looked like a king made from terror, the outfit was quite comfortable. As a prince, he never owned such fine fabricated clothes. As a king, though, it was apparent that he would wear nothing less of quality.

Over his left chest there was a pocket and in it an older woman placed a red handkerchief, neatly folded. And around his neck she hung a long necklace with his family's crest dangling off the end of it. Sasuke denied the rest of the ridiculous accessories, opting only for a crown, not yet official, but a king's crown still; and stored his sheathed kusanagi at his waist, which the women scowled at but sasuke insisted he have it with him. Some of his fingers were decorated with rings that signified his royal blood lineage. His coronation still hasn't taken place. Instead on his head he wore the crown given to kings not yet sworn to the throne. In his head, he liked to call it the substitute crown, and deep down he wished he was the substitute king. Because that would mean it was temporary.

The crown was red, resembling that of branches intertwined together into a sharp and chaotic mess. It sat lightly on his head, and soon he forgot it was even there.

Once the women were finished dressing him they gathered their tools and rushed out of his regal sized closet. He stood there still though, not recognizing the man looking back at him. Hatefully, he stared at the crimson crown resting on his head. Until he sensed Kakashi entering the room.

"You look... like a king." He smiled through his mask, his eyes crinkling upwards. Expressing Kakashi's good mood.

Sasuke though, did not share the same joyful mood. Instead he glowered at Kakashi and walked past him, ignoring his genuine but annoying remark.

"Hn." He scoffed.

"Don't look so enthusiastic about it. The people will love it." Kakashi sarcastically remarked.

"Whatever. I don't care. How long will this all take?" He asked. Sasuke would rather return to his duties as King as soon as possible, so that he could finish them early, and return to slicing through objects in his training gym; which he was doing early at the rise of dawn that same day. That's was the only time he figured he wouldn't be interrupted. He'd prefer to do that, instead of dilly-dallying all day choosing people who would serve his personal needs.

"What, you mean the selection you proposed? I imagine the timing is up to you, great crow." Sasuke rolled his eyes at the honorific and at the truth in his words. After all, he asked them to come. At first, he thought it a good idea. He could get a better sense of the people if he met them, nitpick which ones would be troublesome and discard of them on the spot. It would help him avoid the irritating process of finding out which servants had intentions beyond attending their masters, and having to find people to replace them. Something he knew his family had dealt with all the time. The royal family was the ruling family, but he knew the people in the capital did not favor his lineage. He knew secretly they would all prefer to watch him die a horrific death before them, than to see him take a seat at the ruling throne.

But there were few people who still took pride in the Uchiha as their leaders and he would opt for those to serve him instead of the slimy snakes that slithered within his own capital. And so, he came to his senses and with one last nod to Kakashi he led him out of the room to the great hall where the event would take place.

"What? No 'let's get this over with' this time?" Kakashi playfully remarked and Sasuke had the decency to raise a ghost of a smile to his lips, but even then, he didn't let Kakashi see it.

* * *

Sakura woke that morning with both excitement and anxiety blooming in her chest. She woke early enough in the morning to get ready for the selection of staff without having to rush. It was only 20 minutes before business hour and she was expecting her escorts to be arriving shortly.

Sakura wore the dress she picked out the night before was satisfied with the way she looked when she was not wearing rags. As a finishing touch, but mostly out of anxiousness she dampened a small towel with warm water and pattered it over her face. The towel seemed to soothe her enough because when she looked back up in her mirror, instead of worry on her face, there was determination. And finally, she decided she was ready to leave.

If she were to be selected, Sakura was aware that she would not return to her small house out in the districts. As much as Sakura tried to find it in her to miss the place, she realized that that would never be the case. Because really, she hated the dirty little hut that barely passed as a home. Instead of taking in every detail, and reminiscing the moments she shared in the small little home, which were not many, she decided to burn that bridge quickly and waited for her escorts outside on her porch. She did not even think of looking back as she closed her front door one last time.

* * *

The ride to the palace was nothing out of the ordinary. It was just as she heard from others it would be. The Kaguya guards are strict on letting certain information be known to the commoners of Konoha. The way to the palace from the districts is one of those details that they don't announce unless someone has special invitation. Sakura assumed it was for the protection of the King, in case anyone dared to bring harm to the Uchiha, this was among one of the ways the Kaguya protected the Uchiha. Though, she couldn't imagine any one actually harming the royal clan; from what little she knew about them the one fact that stood out to her and everyone else in the Land of Fire is that they are a very powerful clan that should not be challenged if one is not prepared to be defeated or worse. Be careless and the Uchiha would bring certain death to you. Or at least, that's how she imagined it would be.

When Sakura finally felt the carriage come to a halt, she was glad the tedious ride was over with. There were no windows in the carriage and all she really had to look at where the Kaguya members and their intense faces, which she tired of quickly. Even if their appearances were a little odd.

"Ma'am if you would follow me please." The guard that came to deliver the message to her house was among the crew that escorted her to the palace. Sakura smiled in his direction before accepting the hand he offered to her as she climbed down the carriage. She followed suit, and allowed for him to lead her through the gardens just before the entrance into the palace.

The palace was not as she imagined it would be. She expected it to look like the ones described in books of fantasy: majestic, eloquent and very heavily detailed. Instead the palace before her was much more modernized than she expected. The exterior walls were flat and white, decorated with minimal black details. Though the theme was a minimalistic one, it did not lack in beauty. The palace was colossal, oddly shaped windows placed in even odder positions on the walls. Some walls taking some very original angles, which appeared to be out of place but Sakura was impressed to see through the windows that people were buzzing inside. The fact that such an oddly shaped palace was functional excited her more than she thought it could and now all she really wanted to do was explore inside.

The black door that the guard led her through was ridiculously tall. To say the least, it was about fifteen feet high. And the corridor that followed was even taller. Where she once thought the guard looked out of place at the districts, she could tell that he very much belonged here. The colors of his suit where white and black and it was obvious to her now that it was meant to go with the theme of the palace. Though the palace inside was themed with other colors as well: different shades of red, navy blue, and grey. It was so professionally decorated that Sakura felt as if she had stepped into an entirely different world. She found that the colors she was wearing blended in with the theme surrounding her as well. Which comforted her slightly to know that she wouldn't bring any uncalled for attention to herself.

She now walked alongside the guard, and he shot in her direction a curious glance, but she simply ignored it. It's just…his back was blocking the view; and she wanted to see the palace. She noted the finely polished white marble floors she walked on, glancing down she was surprised to see her own reflection. Above her hung many chandeliers running along the hallways. They weren't like any ordinary chandeliers, they were composed of chaotic spiraling glass, giving it a whimsical feel. They hung low to light the lower floors, but when Sakura looked up she could see the upper levels were illuminated by the sun itself, giving her a clear view of the sky through the open ceilings of the palace.

Really it was amazing, she was at a loss for words. She didn't get to see as much as she would have liked though, because the guard turned left into an enormous set of glass doors that glistened from the light within.

The guard led Sakura to a row of seats where some people, mostly women, were already seated. It appeared that Sakura was one of the last ones to arrive. The people examined her as she approached her seat, some of them quickly looked away from her, others looked appalled by her presence and some offered her small smiles. She simply took a seat and waited for the event to start. The room was quite large and this time the walls were navy blue. Elegantly decorated with white spirals across the walls. But really, the centerpiece of the room was the throne that was embedded into the largest wall before her. The throne was made of white glass, intricate spirals composed the entirety of the throne. It spread in all directions of the wall, as if it were splattered into position. It resembled white flames. The platform she was currently on was slightly lifted off the ground and from under it glowed a turquoise light that added to the whimsical feel of the room as it reflected off the throne itself adding some color to it there. Apart from the light under the floors, the rest of the room was fairly dim and not as blinding as the corridors of the palace.

Sakura could hear people mumbling amongst themselves and so she tore her attention away from the details of the room towards the opposite side of the hall where she could see people start to emerge from there. She was taken back by how uniform they looked. All white haired and matching theme clothing. All of them but two people, a silver haired man wearing a black suit and…

Sakura gasped. She knew they were going to be selected for the Crow's personal staff but she didn't think he would show up himself. Didn't he have more important things to attend to?

Sakura had only seen him a couple of times throughout her life through the papers or on the weekly news announcements. She never really paid much attention to the prince when she was younger. But now… now it was like he wouldn't allow for her to look anywhere else but at him. He was bigger than what was portrayed of him to the public. Bigger in the sense that he was taller, broader, his presence was overwhelming. Undeniably regal, instantly she could tell he was made to be King in the manner that he carried himself. Every stride he took was full of confidence, his technique in carrying his feet across the floor was perfect. His strides perfectly timed with his escort. He glanced towards the seated crowd, skimming over everyone and her heart stopped when his eyes landed on hers. His gaze intense, though it only lasted a few seconds, he tore his eyes away from hers and directed his attention to the silver haired man walking alongside him. He leaned in closer so that he could better hear what the older man had to say to him before he curtly nodded and walked over to the throne.

The young crow settled into his throne, bringing his chin to rest in his hand as if he were seriously contemplating something. His body language however, displayed something different. His legs spread lazily as he sat, and his back sunk slightly into the chair as if he were exhausted from some kind of rigorous activity. Seated in the throne Sakura finally realized he looked very young. She recalled his age and remembered that he was as old as she was. Though it didn't really feel that way, the aura about him felt more mature than his given age.

Sakura examined the crow, skimming over his face. He was obviously attractive, Sakura could not deny that. His facial features where almost inhuman; almost too perfectly placed and shaped. His porcelain skin was clear, and it glowed with health. His eyes were perfectly suited for his face, and his full lashes created a shadow over his already black irises, giving his glare a hint of both seriousness and danger. His nose was sharp and straight at the right angle. His lips were not too big or too small, but the perfect size for his own face. His jaw and chin were perfectly molded, setting his masculine face seriously. His eyebrows were not too full, but they were shaped perfectly with all the right curves and lines. Sakura noticed that his eyebrows were set pretty low and close to his eyes and it made him look rather serious. But nonetheless, his face was also perfectly symmetrical.

His hair was obsidian and he wore it longer than the average guy would keep. It reached to the tops of his shoulders. His crimson crown held his long bangs in place as they cascaded around and through the center of his face as well. In a lot of ways, he resembled his older brother, the late crow.

The older silver-haired man walked over to the seated selection and made his presence noticeable so that the crowd would quiet down to hear what he had to say. Sakura couldn't tell because of his mask that he was smiling but his eyes made it apparently so as they crinkled upwards. He brought his gloved hands together in front of him and spoke in a friendly voice.

"Welcome contestants. I am Kakashi Hatake, right hand to the Crow. We apologize to have made you travel all the way to the palace for a selection under such short notice. I do hope we didn't inconvenience you too much. But to make this easier for everyone the king has decided to keep today's event short and sweet. After his questioning if you have been chosen for his personal staff your name will be called and you will be assigned a duty. If your name is not called, we apologize for having brought you out all the way here. We will ensure your safe and comfortable travels back home." Kakashi said in a genuine tone, and the anxiety in the crowd settled for only just a second, that is until it was the kings turn to speak.

"Alright then, let's keep this moving, shall we?" Sakura's eyes shifted over to the crow as his presence in the room begged for attention. He sat still, but his voice beamed loudly in the hall, and his hands moved away from his face to rest on the arm rests of the throne. He played with his rings on the glass throne, sending _clink_ noises throughout the room.

"You there." he averted his eyes to the older woman who was sitting in the first chair at the opposite end of the row from where Sakura was sitting. "I'd like to know a little about you all. What is your name, and where do you come from?"

The woman who Sakura guessed was in her mid-fifties struggled to speak at first, stuttering and she announced her name to the king.

"G-great Crow, my n-name is Rosalia. I am from the District Siam." Rosalia barely managed to get the words out.

"Siam? That's where the Uchiha originated from."

"Y-yes great Crow."

"Hn. What is it that you value the most?" he asked and Sakura found it odd that the king would ask such a personal question. It took no moment hesitation for Rosalia to answer to the king.

"My children." If Sakura didn't know any better, she'd say the older woman sounded rather defeated and saddened. She hadn't considered that the contestants here would have family waiting for them at home. Family that they would never get to see again until the end of their king's reign, which usually, under normal circumstances, meant decades. Siam is not as bad of a district as the district where Sakura was from. It was a well-managed district, was ranked highly as one of the wealthy districts, second only to Alabaster. Sakura prayed that Rosalia could return home to her family, and she did so without guilt; because Rosalia would not be returning to poverty.

"That is all. Next." The crow shifted his attention to the man sitting next to Rosalia.

"My name is Suigetsu. I am from District Zircon. I value the seas the most." Suigetsu did not stutter, instead he sounded confident. Which Sakura admired. From the throne, she could hear the crow scoff.

"I would imagine you would. Zircon is the only district ported by the ocean, after all. Next."

"My name is Ino Yamanaka, I am from District Alabaster. I value comeliness the most." Sakura could hear the seduction laced in the blonde's voice, and it made her uncomfortable. She found it interesting that Ino had the audacity to make a pass at the king with such terrible timing.

"Next."

And so, the interrogation went on. Everyone answered the King's three questions. To some responses, the king would make comments or ask an additional question. Sakura watched as people closer and closer to her stood to give their answers until it was finally her turn.

She looked towards the king, and his eyes bore into hers. It took her a couple of seconds to attempt to compose herself, trying to not feel intimidated by his sharp gaze.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I am from District Morion. What I value the most is…" Sakura inwardly cursed herself for not preparing her answer before it was her turn to speak. Why didn't it occur to her to do that? Frantically, she searched her mind for a good answer, but came up short. Until a single word, clear as day presented itself in her mind. She reverted her gaze to the crow and confidently answered her third question.

"What I value the most is strength." The crow raised his eyebrows the slightest. If Sakura hadn't been attentive to his response she would have missed it, but she didn't.

"Strength? As in physical? Clarify." He commanded.

"Strength in general, Great Crow. Strength of mind, strength of will, of health, of soul. Physical strength too, though, I don't have much of it." She watched as he narrowed his eyes at her and again grabbed his chin in thought as he leaned back into his throne.

"Hn. That was the last of it, they will notify you all of my decision." The King stood from the throne and made his way out of the great hall, but not before glancing back to Sakura for just an instant. An instant long enough for her to see the look on his face, as if disturbed by her response to him. An instant that made her heart sink, and panic rise in her chest.

After a few short minutes, Kakashi emerged from where the Crow disappeared, with the same usual crinkle in his eyes.

"Great job everyone. If I call your name, please step forward. If I do not, you can follow our guard Kimmimaro and he will lead you to the carriages from here." Kakashi pointed towards a guard with the signature Kaguya look, except his hair was decorated by beads at the front of his mane, and red lined the bottom of his eyes, flicking out. He looked more decorated than the other guards she has seen before, which gave her the hint that he was probably higher in rank than the rest.

Kakashi had a small paper in hand, and he called out names one by one.

"Suigetsu, Elena, Matsuro, Ino, Kazune, Juugo, Ayako, Karin and Haruko."

Sakura felt time freeze, and her heart dropped to the floor for real this time. She could feel her hands trembling at her sides.

 _This can't be happening…_

 _My chance to leave Morion is gone. I shouldn't have been so honest! I should have lied about what I valued! I'm a fool for thinking a king would take anyone with individuality as a servant._

 _A fool…_

Rosaline came into Sakura's view. Worry clearly etched on her face.

"Sakura sweetie, it's time for us to go."

Saddened, Sakura could only nod her head and she began walking along with Rosaline to the door where Kimmimaro was waiting. Now it was her turn to be envious of Rosaline, because she would get to go home where the air is fresh, and the rodents don't-

"Sakura!" Kakashi yelled her name from behind her.

* * *

"Did you get it all?" he asked Kakashi as he wrote down the names Sasuke recited to him.

"Yes, I'll go inform them now." Kakashi said to Sasuke, already half ways back into the hall.

 _Tch._

" _Kakashi."_ Sasuke called to him sternly, making Kakashi's head whip in his direction, confused a little worried.

"Let me _finish._ " He gritted his teeth.

 _Idiot._

Kakashi made his way back to where Sasuke was standing, interested in what he had to say.

"Sorry."

"The girl…Sakura I think was her name, what else do we know about her?"

"Sakura? You mean the young woman with the pink hair?" Sasuke remembered her unusually vibrant hair and eyes.

"Yes, her. So?"

"She's from the Morion District like she told you. In fact, she's your age. She was orphaned when she was a child. Both her parents passed away from disease, you know what Morion's like."

Sasuke did know, everyone knew.

"I'd like her put on my council."

Kakashi choked, stunned by Sasuke's words.

" _What?_ Are you out of your _mind?_ If the council hears that you've made a common girl from Morion a part of that very same council, they will reject it immediately. _Immediately."_ Sasuke did not like Kakashi's disapproving tone, but he was absolutely right, which he hated to admit. Sasuke took a second to consider the situation and skillfully strategized a solution in which he would still get what he wanted.

"Fine. Then I'd like for her to be placed as my executive assistant, _immediately._ " Sasuke emphasized his last word, before walking away from Kakashi; already tired of the conversation, and not interested in what he had to say in response.

As soon as Sasuke was out of ear shot, Kakashi cursed him under his breath.

"Insolent child, always such a handful." And he walked back into the great hall to inform every one of the Crow's final decision.

 **A.N/ thankyou for taking the time to read my story, I appreciate you guys very much! I apologize for any typos, I try my best to get them all.**


	3. The snake

_**Between the Crow and the Snake, which is superior? Should you fear fangs over claws? And if the two were allied, should you run?**_

3

Sasuke met with Orochimaru in his study like he did every so often. Making it routine to catch each other up on anything the other found worthy of attention. Though, Sasuke didn't find Orochimaru's company pleasant. He had decided long ago that Orochimaru was simply an asset worth keeping with all its risks.

"Sssasuke, how nice of you to visit. Why don't you come see your master more often?" Sasuke scrunched up his nose in disgust at the tone Orochimaru's voice carried. Resembling something like Ino's at the selection, but not quite there.

"I've been busy, and you are not my master." Sasuke snapped.

"Oh, that's right, how rude of me. I almost forgot you've been made king. Forgive me, great crow." His eyelids lowered with his words, challenging Sasuke's glare.

Sasuke already used to Orochimaru's instigative personality only ignored him and looked around the snake's study and saw some rather disturbing things. Odd pieces of what looked like flesh stored in jars filled to the top with a green liquid. The sight of them alone would make any one retch in disgust, but Sasuke had grown used to Orochimaru's disturbing practices over the past several years.

"What are you up to, exactly?" He asked suspiciously.

"I've been trying to rewrite certain components of DNA, but it's turns out more troublesome than it sounds. Maybe if I had better samples, my results would differ. Do you care to donate?"

Sasuke almost scoffed at his words. As if rewriting DNA could be anything but difficult, yet Orochimaru actually thought he could do it. Some part of Sasuke believed he could. As much as he hates to admit it, Orochimaru is the most genius person he knows, second to no one. Kakashi follows suit. His top-tier intelligence is the only reason he keeps Orochimaru around. Even if everyone else holds him against it and often asks him to change his mind, Sasuke believes that he could make the most out of Orochimaru's talents. Using them for his own benefit, whenever the times needed.

When Sasuke didn't answer to his request, Orochimaru simply continued. "I heard your selection today was quite interesting."

"Hn. You could say that." Sasuke recalled the recent events in his head. The girl with the piercing green eyes, the Uzumaki clan member, the potential in all the contestants he chose...

"You made a risky move, recruiting a member of the very same clan who is rebelling against you. They will not stay quiet, they will boycott your decision. Are you sure you want to go up against the Uzumaki? They are a persistent and difficult opponent." Orochimaru only preached things that Sasuke already knew.

"I plan on using the Uzumaki girl as a way to form communication with the rebelling clan. I would rather not have the flames of war wake with the same wind that flew me to my throne. I've only sat in it for two seconds." Sasuke said as a matter of fact, lost to his thoughts.

"Since when are you so poetic? You are different than the last time we met." Orochimaru looked Sasuke up and down, making him shift from foot to foot, not liking the way his expert eyes fished out the obvious.

"Since when do you care?" He snapped, bringing the attention back to the snake.

"It would make me comfortable in knowing that you are well enough to be leading as king. What a shame it would be if your emotional discourse led the land to despair. Have you thought your plan through? Or is your mind clouded with grief at the loss of your brother?" He added the last words skillfully, wanting to see firsthand how the young crow would react.

Sasuke heavily weighed his next words in his head, contemplating whether the snake was worthy of knowing the following information. Settling with yet another risky move on his part, when he freely spoke his mind.

"Itachi… his death does not weigh as heavily on me as you think it would. My bond with him was broken off all those years ago when… my mind is not clouded with grief, my clear view on the world does not ever waver; no matter how deep into murky waters I may fall." Orochimaru felt the effect of his words, slightly taken back by the impact of them. He noted a determination that bloomed in Sasuke's attitude, where before there was nothing but a barren field of indifference. That was when Orochimaru entertainingly concluded that the young man before him was ironically the best suited individual carrying the title of Crow. Originally it was given to outstanding members of the Uchiha Clan, as a rank that was eclipsed by no other. But through the centuries it was overused and its meaning was lost. But Sasuke, Orochimaru thought, might be the first true Crow the Land of Fire would see since the death of the Long Tailed Crow. Where Orochimaru thought his interest in Sasuke could not possibly grow or intensify, he found that in that instant it tripled.

"That is-" Sasuke cut him off before he could continue.

"However, there was something he said to me, or tried to just moments before his death. I couldn't make out what he was saying, not through all the blood he was choking on as he died. I was surprised that he called for me, I didn't think he still kept me in his thoughts. We hadn't actually spoken for years. He was trying to apologize for something, and as much as I search my mind I can't find anything he would break face for. So, I came to you with the purpose of asking if you knew anything on the matter." Sasuke lifted his gaze to Orochimaru's, his eyes crimson, a threat. If he lied to Sasuke, he would be able to tell.

Orochimaru only lifted his lips, always impressed and amused by the young Uchiha. He expected nothing less from him, always effectively cornering him with his eyes that nothing could escape from. Orochimaru heavily sighed, crossed his arms over his chest and contemplated the young crow's words as he went to his desk and sat with the heavy weight of the sharingan pressing him to speak. An apology…

"If you are asking if he entrusted me with anything on the matter, he did not. You already know that though, don't you? Your brother was effective in keeping his business private, if anything, you know more about it than I do."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him, trying to piece the puzzles together.

"Know more about what?"

Orochimaru lifted his arms and toyed with one of the jars sitting on his desk. "Well whatever it is, he kept you close to him despite your lack of relationship, didn't he? Did you ever stop to think of his reasoning? He could have dismissed you from your duties like you constantly fought for, but he persistently denied you every time. If we know anything about the sitting crow, it's that he never did anything without purpose. Whatever he wanted you to know, it's right under your nose."

Sasuke called away his sharingan, and he could feel his eyes cool down as the power receded from there. Orochimaru was right, and Sasuke never quite saw it through that perspective. He never really understood why Itachi insisted on keeping him at the palace close to him if he never made any effort to acknowledge his existence. Sasuke could have left and if he was ever needed at the capital, he could have fetched for him. If he was of no use to him, then why did he insist?

Frustrated with the lack of progress on the issue, Sasuke pressed the matter to the back of his mind for later evaluation. Instead he revisited a different issue.

"Has the Uzumaki clan made any progress with their rebellion?"

"None that is notable except that support to their cause has spread into different districts, however, not at great numbers."

The young crow grew uncomfortable with that fact, and he would have to find a way to shut their cause down eventually, if he wished to avoid war.

"Which districts?" Sasuke recalled where the Uzumaki were from, District Sphalerite. A small district. Centuries ago, the Uchiha provided a district for the Uzumaki to reign in, as an acknowledgement of their power, and a means of keeping any dissatisfaction within the clan at bay. It was the Uzumaki who were the bearers of the royal bloodline before the Uchiha. That changed when one of the Uzumaki King's married a Queen from the Uchiha. It is said that the Uchiha conspired against their King and murdered him to take control of the throne, however that rumor has never been confirmed. The heir born from the Uchiha Queen was born with Uchiha dominant traits and from there the lineage did not stray from the Uchiha, effectively purifying itself through the generations until there were no more notable traces of the Uzumaki. With that hybrid heir was born a tension between both clans that has never waned, instead it continued to grow. The new generations of the Uzumaki harbor a grudge against the current reigning Uchiha.

"They have completely taken District Sphalerite, and parts of the districts that border it. Including Zircon and Morion."

"Zircon eclipses Morion then, we don't have anything to worry about."

"Yet."

"Right. Zircon, despite being ported by the ocean is not allowed to leave freely and is cornered farthest away from the capital. Morion is not an effective ally for Sphalerite either; I don't see how they can provide anything to Sphalerite besides numbers. Then I have time to strategize a solution." Sasuke spoke mostly to himself.

"How are you going to do that?" Orochimaru pried. "Is this where you use the Uzumaki girl?"

"Yes. I have to ensure she is complacent, though." Sasuke has yet to speak with her, he noted to himself that he should attend to that soon. As well as becoming acquainted with another young woman…

"And what of the girl you impulsively placed onto your executive staff?" Sasuke scoffed at Orochimaru's insult.

"It was not _impulsive._ " He said through his teeth. He did not like being second guessed. "My business with her is my own." Annoyed and shutting down, he decided to not let Orochimaru in on his plans with Sakura. He might have though, if he hadn't insulted him. A different part of Sasuke, one he refused to acknowledge, agreed his decision might have been rushed. Recruiting her was on a whim. Impression was her best weapon against him. All he had to do now was decide whether she fit the notion of herself that lived inside his head, or if she was merely feinting, a façade. In which case, she would be easily disposable, because a crow cannot glide through the skies at incredible speeds with a rabbit on its back.

 **A.N/ hey guys! Firstly I want to thank all of you for the nice reviews and comments on this story. I really appreciate it. I'm glad you guys like it so far. I'm excited for you guys to see how the story unfolds.**


	4. The first encounter

_**If the crow wished to pluck the flower from its roots, it would require him to fly off his branch in the skies and land his talons down in the dirt on the ground. Pull but don't break the stem, for if that were to happen it would result in her inevitable death.**_

4

She tried to grasp the situation at hand the best she could but continuously failed. Her situation perplexed her, it was something she would have never guessed to acquire even in her wildest dreams. Sakura came to the palace with one intention: to become a servant to the new king. Yet, here she was, a new executive member to his staff. What that meant, she could not fully understand yet. Even after all the times she asked Kakashi to explain to her what her position was to the king.

Executive assistant.

 _Executive assistant…_

"What is going on? Why me?" She fell back onto the mattress in her new chambers. She was bound speechless when Kakashi told her this was the room she would stay at permanently until the time came that she wouldn't have to work for the king anymore. When Sakura asked just exactly how long that would be, the right hand only shrugged and explained that her stay at the palace was completely circumstantial and nothing was set in stone. Sakura didn't quite understand what that meant, her mind still clouded by astonishment, all she knew was that it probably meant something troublesome.

When Kakashi finally finished settling her in, which she decided he was not very skilled at, she took the freedom in exploring her chambers. She could tell the room was designed for a woman. The décor and feel of the room was very feminine. Satin finished, dusty rose colored wallpaper wrapped the walls around her, engraved with gold swirls and barely visible pink flowers. The top borders of the walls were decorated with white, wooden, hand crafted borders that spilled from the high tops of the walls in beautiful elegant swirls that resembled those engraved on the throne in the great hall. All the furniture in the room was white and large. Yet the room was still spacious. It was larger than her home at Morion, in fact, it was three times that size.

To her left there were tall white glass doors that led to her bathroom. There was a pool sized bath at the center of her room, beautiful in all its glory, made of white marble. The cream-colored walls were draped with gold threaded curtains. There was a separate shower cornered to the right of the bathroom, golden shiny handles and shower heads instead of the rusted, abused showers she was used to at Morion. The wall opposite to the door was engulfed by a large mirror, nearly covering the entire wall but missing a few inches at the borders. The toilet also had a designated space in the bathroom, which Sakura found odd. She was used to the overcrowded bathrooms back in Morion. If Sakura lifted her arm from her seat at the toilet back home, she would find herself nearly touching the opposite wall. Needless to say, the bathroom in her chambers was an exquisite sight.

There were other rooms within her chambers, or so she found. Along with the basic living spaces of her room, there was also a study. It wasn't too big, just large enough to fit a decent sized desk and some shelves. Sakura couldn't help but notice the traces that hinted someone else had inhabited the chambers before her and had just recently left. The desk still had journals with hand written notes in them stored in its drawers, as well as few books still scattered on the shelves. The chamber itself seemed very personalized, Sakura was curious to know just who exactly she was taking place of. What had happened to them?

Aside from the small study there was also a vanity room. It was larger than any closet she'd ever seen. The walls were mostly filled with racks, shelves and mirrors. The vanity placed against the center wall was crowded with powders, fragrances and oils Sakura could only dream to afford on her own. She picked them up carefully to explore them and set them down quickly with shaking hands, afraid that she would drop them and get scolded for wasting such luxurious products. The racks in her closet were mostly empty with the exception of a few garments and dresses that hung on velvet hangers. At first, she pondered if maybe they belonged to whoever lived there before her, but then she recalled Kakashi instructing her through her confusion to change into suitable clothes for an introductory dinner that would take place later that day. If Sakura remembers correctly, he had explained to her that some maids had chosen the garments for her to use and that they would stop by later to fetch her.

She ran her hands through the clothing, exploring them, lifting some off the rack to better see. She was astonished and excited in realizing that the high-quality garments were for her to use. Before she could only wish to own such fine clothing, but now they were in her hands, waiting for her. Excitedly she stripped off her dress and folded it neatly onto one of the shelves. As much as she couldn't wait to feel the luxurious fabric of the cream-colored dress she picked out against her skin, she felt a small attachment to her clothing from Morion, as ridiculous as it sounds. The tattered dress represented her. Her struggles, all those years of living in poverty, her hard work at chasing survival. It symbolized who she was, and she could never cover that up. Not even with god-made fabrics and expensive oils and scents.

She hesitated for a second before putting on the gown. Finally, her mind began to grasp her situation. This was her life now, for some time at least. This was how she would live. She wouldn't live in the depths of poverty and suffering anymore. She wouldn't spend her days dreaming about leaving Morion, because much to her astonishment, she'd already managed that. Though, she realized it was all due to luck. Being called to the palace for a selection was just that, luck. It was random, it had nothing to do with who she was or what her accomplishments in life were. Maybe she was just living in the right place, at the right time. Maybe the universe was trying to apologize for all the crap it made her endure.

But Sakura couldn't exactly settle for just being happy and content. As much as this was everything she wanted, she couldn't just dismiss the fact that there were still thousands of people still suffering the way she did. Some even worse. They would never get to be as lucky as she was on that day the guard came to her home. They would never get to experience the relief she felt in knowing she would never have to return to Morion. Saddened and slightly upset, she pulled her long hair into a low ponytail with a gold elegant hair tie, letting it cascade down over her shoulders and stopping at her waist. The dress complimented her skin tone and hair well, and begrudgingly she noticed just how well it complimented her figure. It was because the dress was so perfectly tailored.

She was sure she would meet other individuals from higher ranking districts that afternoon, and for a rare moment she worried about her appearance. The more she thought it over, though, she realized that was the least of her worries. She had to endure an entire dinner without knowing anyone. She was sure she would be treated the same way she'd been treated all her life when people found out she was from district Morion, as if she were trash on the side of the road not worthy of a second glance. Knowing that, she'd decided she looked decent enough. It was the best she'd looked her entire life, her skin was actually glowing, but maybe that was just because the room was so well illuminated with golden lights.

* * *

"Sakura? Is that actually you?" A blonde woman about her same age approached her, astonishment so clearly laced onto her facial features. She was wearing a purple revealing gown, and her hair flowed loosely down her back, but she couldn't exactly remember her name. All she knew about the blonde was that she came off as vulgar during her questioning at the selection, but besides that, Sakura found it hard to place a name to her face.

"Um, sorry, I can't exactly remember your name." She laughed apologetically.

"I'm Ino, silly. I just can't believe it, you look so good!" She held her shoulders back at arm length so that she could look her up and down. Sakura was so clearly uncomfortable under her attention, she had never actually properly met Ino, yet here she was treating her as if they'd known each other for years. Her maids had a similar reaction to her appearance when they came to her room to escort her to the dinner hall.

"Oh miss, forgive me if I am overstepping, but that dress looks so delightful on you!" One of her maids said to her, Sakura guessed she was about ten years old. The little brunette with blue eyes held her hand as they walked to their destination, and Sakura allowed it as it helped her with her anxiousness. She had five maids assigned to her and though they'd all introduced themselves to her, she was too shocked and busy trying to process _that she actually had maids_ to even properly remember any of their names or what they had said to her. All she could make out was their bright smiles, and she blushed under their compliments, she wasn't used to being acknowledged like that.

"Hey dork, I'm talking to you. What's wrong? Are you feeling okay?" Ino pressed a hand to Sakura's forehead and Sakura flinched at the unwelcome contact.

 _Dork? What's with this girl?_

"Sorry. I'm fine." Sakura thought she might as well take all the opportunities that came at her to make friends. She knew that not many people would intend on befriending a peasant from Morion… "That dress looks nice on you, too." She said honestly. Ino looked like a proper woman. She could easily be the center of attention, she really was beautiful in every way. A small irrational part of Sakura that she'd never known felt intimidated by her.

"Doesn't it? Well, not as good as yours looks on you! Who would've known you were so pretty? Come on, let's go find a good place to sit before they're all taken!" Ino pulled Sakura by her wrist behind her, and together they sat at the center of the long dinner table decorated with candles, cups and mouthwatering dishes. It wouldn't be Sakura's first option to sit so closely to the center, but she'd prefer that over sitting alone awkwardly in the corner. Besides, she wasn't surprised, Ino looked like she could be the life of the party and it seemed like she'd want that too. However, it surprised Sakura in finding that she was humble in her own ways. She thought people from Alabaster was stuck up and treated everyone as if they were below them. But with Ino, that wasn't true so far. Maybe the introductory dinner wouldn't go as bad as she thought it would.

The table was fully occupied with both people she recognized from the selection, and people she was sure she had never seen before. Directly in front of her sat a young man she remembered as Suigetsu. He seemed to match the theme of the palace with his white hair and white suit. He was carefree and easy going, made conversation with people easily and even made jokes that Sakura laughed at. At Morion, not many people were as light hearted as he was, she was pleasantly surprised by the sounds of laughter that echoed in the room. Next to him was a younger girl by the name of Haruko. She seemed timid and didn't speak much, but she appeared to be having a good time. Laughing at Suigetsu's jokes and gasping when she saw his spiky-toothed grin, which Suigetsu laughed even harder at.

There was the broad-shouldered guy named Juugo, he seemed more concentrated on his food than the general discussion. Kazune, an older woman with shoulder length hair was conversing with some people Sakura didn't recognize before. Ayako and Matsuro were from the same District Zircon as Suigetsu, and they seemed to know each other because they spent the majority of the dinner speaking amongst themselves. And finally, there was a red headed young woman, also about Sakura's age. She had a scowl on her face the entire event and only picked at her food. She wore glasses that made it hard to read her eyes, but her body language easily gave her reluctance to associate with anyone away. She sat the point furthest away from everyone. Sakura found it weird but she didn't judge her on it, she could understand that some people would be reluctant to being recruited for something that might be against their will.

Ino leaned in to whisper something to Sakura. "That's Karin of the Uzumaki Clan." Sakura's eyes widened at that.

 _An Uzumaki, here? Now? Why would the king recruit a member of his enemy clan…?_

"You can tell by her red hair, that's the Uzumaki trade-mark." Ino informed her. Now Sakura understood Karin's bitter attitude.

"Does that mean Juugo is also an Uzumaki?" She questioned.

"No, I think he is just a commoner without a clan. I might be wrong." Ino plopped a cherry into her mouth.

Sakura pondered the King's intent on having Karin here. That's if he even chose her himself. If he did, Sakura figured that would be cruel on his part. She averted her attention to the food in front of her. Her stomach flipped with excitement at the sight of the golden sizzling fish on her dish, as well as the fresh fruits and vegetables that glistened with droplets of clean water. There were cakes arranged in colors she didn't think could be so vibrant, meats she had never seen before and soups that were made up of more contents than just cabbage. Before she knew it, she was digging in. For a second, she forgot her manners. Or what little she knew of them when it came to situations like these.

"Oh my goodness Sakura," Ino whispered to her, extending to her a cloth for her to wipe her mouth with, "You eat soups with this spoon, eat main dishes with this fork, you keep your glass on this side." Ino instructed her under her breath, saving Sakura the embarrassment of being scolded like a child. Sakura only blushed with embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know. I'm just- I am so hungry." She brought a single hand to rest on her abdomen, over her stomach, as an attempt at a joke. Ino's lips curled into a smile before she rolled her eyes at her.

"Jesus, I forgot you're from Morion. I don't blame you then! Its fine, here eat this first with this utensil, okay? You have time, so don't stuff yourself like you were doing just now. You'll throw up if you don't pace yourself." She said with a smile. If Ino didn't speak with such a light tone, Sakura would surely be offended. But instead, she was genuinely helping her, and Sakura appreciated it. She ate her meal at a much slower pace, and savored the flavors that danced in her mouth.

The dinner went on like this for a while, everything running smoothly. Until Kakashi walked in through the large double doors, then all the attention in the room was on him.

"Good afternoon everyone. How's the food?" He said in his usual friendly tone. People all around the table complimented the meals, and Kakashi's eyes scanned over everyone, and when they landed on Sakura, he faltered for a second, something unrecognizable flashing through his irises. His reaction made Sakura uneasy.

"That's good, how do you like your posts?"

"I've been made a sparring partner for the king." Suigetsu announced proudly.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at him. "Then you and I will become well acquainted, I am the young Crow's instructor after all." He said in a challenging tone to which Suigetsu smirked at, as if accepting that very same challenge.

"I'm his chamber maid, so is Kazune." Ino said, and Sakura met her gaze with surprise. Not that it was any particularly challenging position, she just thought the way the Crow interacted with her at the selection that he didn't take any liking to her. But then again, that's what she thought about herself also.

The group continued to announce what duties they've been given. Sakura understood what some meant but not all. Everyone took a turn in speaking until it was just Sakura and Karin who hadn't revealed their purposes at the palace.

"Sakura, what about you?" Ino asked, and everyone's eyes laid their gazes onto her. Was she allowed to reveal what she was? Surely, she was… it just felt ridiculous to say it out loud. She was just a peasant girl, no one would believe it. They'd laugh like it was a joke.

"I-I..." Sakura tried to form the words. Kakashi took pity on her, and saved her from the embarrassment she was already bathing herself in.

"Both Sakura and Karin have been assigned different roles. Sakura is now part of the executive staff as assistant and Karin will serve the King's diplomatic needs." She watched as everyone's eyes widened in unison, shock settling on their faces. Maybe some of them were even impressed.

Ino struggled at forming words. "E-executive staff? That means…"

Kakashi chimed in. "Yes, that means Sakura is now of the same rank as myself and the council." He sounded prideful, as if trying to impress the crowd. Maybe he just wanted to get them riled up to see their reactions. But she didn't exactly understand why he said it the way he did. From the corner of her eyes she could see Karin looking at her, but when she turned to meet her eyes she just turned her head. Refusing to look at her anymore.

From the opposite end of the table she could hear someone scoff, but they were too far for her to see. "Why would the great Crow want a peasant girl on his executive staff? I mean, the Uzumaki I can understand. But does he mean to offend us by making the scum of the earth more important than we are?" It was a man's voice, and one she didn't recognize.

Kakashi hardened his gaze and shot a menacing look towards the challenger among them. "You shouldn't speak your opinions so lightly. The Crow's hearing is keen. You wouldn't want to find out what he'd do if he found out you were doubting his choices, would you? Much less this woman, who holds power over your life here at the palace, now. I'd recommend not getting on anyone's bad side. Including mine as well. The district ranks hold no meaning here at the kingdom. The truth is now each one of you is now one and the same. With the exception, of course, for those of you who are not." Kakashi glanced at Sakura and Karin. "Have faith in your King." He finished lecturing the man.

"Now if you will excuse us, we have important things to attend to. Sakura, please follow me. The king would like to speak with you."

* * *

Sakura's heart was racing in her chest, and her hands trembled at her sides. She didn't know why she was so nervous to see the King, it wasn't like she hadn't met him before. Maybe it was the idea of his piercing attention she could just barely manage at the selection that she feared. Now, there would probably be no crowd. And that racked her nerves like nothing else ever had, and she had been through enough nerve racking things to last her a lifetime. Sakura only mindlessly followed Kakashi down the hall.

"Don't be so tense." He said to her, all signs of the friendly Kakashi tone stripped from his voice. Instead he sounded like a father scolding his child.

"Is it that obvious?" She tried to laugh, but instead it came out as a strangled noise.

"You haven't said a thing since we left the dinner hall, and your face is flushed. It won't be as terrible as you're anticipating, he's more normal than you think. Just wait." Kakashi's voice might not be reassuring in tone, but his words managed to ease Sakura's anxiety, even if it was just the slightest.

They continued to walk for a while until they reached large double doors, tall and hand carved with intricate decorations. "Anyways we're here." Kakashi's gloved hands gripped one of the handles to the door and pulled back with great force, but the door hardly moved. _How heavy are they?_ She wondered to herself. Heavy doors seemed like they would be such a terrible inconvenience.

Sakura mustered as much confidence as she could before stepping past Kakashi into the room where the Crow was currently in. She was in what she imagined was his study. The room was two stories tall, the walls were bookshelves impregnated with countless books. There were hardly any empty slots she could spot. Some walls were decorated with weapons that looked like they were crafted by the devil himself. The rest of the walls had large windows seeing out into the forest that surrounded the palace and that's where he was. With his back to her and his hands shoved into his pockets, staring intently out the window deep in thought. He was a black silhouette created by the light filling the dark room.

When Sakura was fully emerged into the room was when he turned to her. His gaze set on her and trapping her eyes from moving from his face. He was even more perfect up close, if that was even possible. His porcelain face was expertly chiseled, but as beautiful as he was, he also looked equally as dangerous. She couldn't read his face, so she just stood there unsure of what to do with herself. He broke first, and walked towards his executive desk centered in the room. His hand motioned for her to take a seat opposite to him in the guest seat. He sat back the same way he sat in his throne. Looking so carefree and menacing at the very same time. She took her seat and couldn't find anything to say to him.

"Do you know why you are here?" he asked, guarding her response like a predator guards its prey. It was then that Sakura noticed he had changed from his outfit at the selection. He now wore more casual clothing, a black long sleeve shirt and black pants. He wasn't wearing a crown either. He could easily become a shadow.

She nodded. "You've appointed me as executive assistant."

He nodded with her, a slight smirk pulling at his lips. "Correct. Do you know what that means?"

Truth was, she didn't. Why was she here? She was being interrogated again by the king. She had the feeling that if she answered incorrectly he would surely punish her for it. So, she frantically searched for the right answer, but couldn't exactly find one. Her eyes averted from his and set on her hands as she nervously picked at the skin around her nails. He didn't like that.

"Sakura. Eyes up here." He commanded, his voice lacing her name with velvet as it escaped his lips. Sakura snapped her eyes back at his, and it was harder now more than ever to not look away.

He could see her struggle but he was amused that she could look at him at all. Most people couldn't. It was one of the many things that he found interesting about her.

"I don't know what that means." She responded after a few treacherous minutes. He was surprised that she even answered at all, he was about ready to continue without a response. He thought he would test the limits of her boundaries. If she were to work so closely with him, he would have to know exactly how sensitive she was.

"That's fine. It just means you're going to do everything I want you to do. That's fairly simple to understand, isn't it?" He was toying with her. The way he said it made Sakura upset, she wasn't easily manipulated. Just because he was King didn't give him the right to talk her like he was some blessed vessel to a god whom was undeniable. When you got down to it, he was just human, like herself. What gave him power over her? His blood? She most certainly didn't want to do everything the great king commanded, especially if it was against anything she believed in morally.

Alarms set off in Sakura's head. What did that even mean? If he wanted a slave to his wrath, he didn't have to choose her. It could have been anyone else. In the midst of her panic, she couldn't refrain from asking the question that haunted her from the second Kakashi had told her the king wanted her as part of his executive staff.

"But why me?! You could have chosen someone more suited for this, I have no problem doing mundane work. You don't have to take pity on me." She sounded more panicked than she intended to, and it didn't go unnoticed to him. He didn't think she would be so responsive, let alone talk so low of herself. Did she not know how peculiar of a person she was? It caught him off guard. _Why?_

"Who say's I am taking pity on you? I'm not doing you any favors choosing you for this position. I simply chose you because I think you are well suited for it. If you are brave enough to look at me in the eyes as we speak, you are brave enough to take on my requests. I need someone who is brave, and _strong_ by my side as council. Everyone in this damn kingdom is a coward. I don't want opinions from cowards, I don't want guidance from people who won't even look at me when I speak to them. You just so happen to fit my criteria. Whether that's a curse or a blessing you can decide later, Sakura."

If his words were meant to be appraisal, they didn't get through to her. Instead in her chest ignited the flames of irritation. He spoke about her like she was a _pawn_ in his own game. Suddenly she remembered why the Uchiha Kings were hated nationwide. It is because they were all tyrants. The way Sasuke spoke of his kingdom and of her, maybe he didn't fall too far from the tree. And it angered her.

"They cower before you because it is what your lineage of tyrant kings has drilled into them. It is what they believe they should do." She challenged him. At some point she stopped caring about impressing the frustrating king before her, and decided on letting him hear what she really had to say. When she spoke, she didn't do it only for herself, she spoke for all the people who couldn't. She spoke for the people buried in the dirt of poverty, of suffering and of injustice.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing.

" _What?"_ he gritted through his teeth. Who did she think she was?

"I've been told you have keen ears, what was your name, Sasuke? You heard me well." Maybe she should have been deathly afraid of him and maybe she had a death wish, but none of that mattered to her. She felt pleasure from watching his chest rise from anger. The all-powerful Crow was angered by her words. Maybe the sitting Crow that put her into poverty was dead, but any Crow at this point would do. Her anger was insatiable.

Sasuke caught on to her irritation, but didn't do anything rash about it. If she was anyone else, he would have extinguished them the second those insolent words rolled off their tongue's, but he didn't do that to her. It wouldn't feel right if he did. He was equal parts furious and completely stricken by her sudden change of attitude. Just a few minutes ago, she was stuttering at the sight of him and acting like a timid child. Now she was all ferocity, bravery and _strength._

"Careful, little Morion girl. You might have impressed me with your will, but that doesn't make you indispensable." _Lies._

Sakura didn't respond, she just glared at him offended. At that point all she really wanted to do was get away from the Crow, who was beautiful on the outside like an angel in black, but he was nothing close to that. Sasuke could feel the intensity of her glare. He couldn't help but remember the impact her words had on him at the selection. Just how impressed he was by her drive, her intuition and wisdom. She might have been dirt poor but she had with her something beyond moneys reach. She had knowledge and experience. Something he needed. Something he couldn't afford to lose.

Sasuke sighed and ran his hand through his long hair. Easing away the tension at his roots. This isn't exactly how he envisioned their first encounter alone. He needed to undo what he had done. Sure, he wanted to test her, but he'd managed to infuriate her, and she managed to get under his skin. It wasn't something just anyone could do. At the very least, he was glad she wasn't entirely submissive. He wanted guidance, not someone who would agree to his every idea blindly. It was a good thing then, that she was so stubborn.

"Look, I think you will be of good use here. It would be a shame if I sent someone with your potential to do maids work. Even I know you are more capable than that, and I've only met you twice. Don't hold me to my ancestor's doings, I've only had two days to pave my own path. I am not the tyrant king you think I am."

"Yet." She bit back and to Sasuke's surprise, he felt it.

"Yes. That may be true. Let's make a deal. If I turn out to be the King you hate, you can leave. But on one condition."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him, suspicious of his words. "What condition?"

"You stay by my side for six months." Sakura still didn't entirely understand what that meant.

"What do you want from me? What does it mean to you to be an executive assistant?" She asked flatly. Sasuke preferred this way of communication with her. It was blunt and straight to the point.

"I told you, you do what I ask of you. It's an easy task. I won't ask anything vulgar from you, either. I mean it in a professional sense. If I ask you to infiltrate a city, you do it. To aid in strategizing a plan, you do it. Things like that. As King, I can't do everything I'm used to being able to do. I need someone like you to take my place out there." He pointed his finger towards the window, and out to the capital. Sakura tested the weight of his words.

"How do you know I can do what you ask of me? You make it sound simple, like if it was as easy as picking up a pebble. But it's not. How do I know my life won't be in danger?"

"I know you can. I'll ensure that you will be able to. If you do this, I will not allow for any harm to come your way." Sasuke realized now he was practically begging. Never in a million years did he ever imagine she would take control of the situation. It felt foreign to be on the other end of the stick. If she was like any other person, he wouldn't be doing what he was doing now. But he needed this, he wanted it. It was essential that she agree.

Maybe it was the way the king was begging, or maybe she just didn't want to return to Morion. Whatever it was, she began to see the bigger picture. To her dismay, she felt excited.

Sasuke extended out his right hand and raised his eyebrow in question.

"Do we have a deal, Sakura?"

Sakura took his hand in hers, "We do."

* * *

The hot steaming water kissed Sasuke's skin. He rests his head at the edge of the tub while his arms hang from the sides of it. He was downright exhausted from the day's events. First, in the early morning was the selection, which was not that tedious, instead it was interesting. He didn't mind it. Then there was his talk with Orochimaru, which was always frustrating, even before he was King. The snake always managed to disturb his peace of mind one way or another.

Then there was Sakura. _That stubborn woman._ He cursed her. He replayed their encounter in his head. Rummaging through the memories of it. It made him uncomfortable now when he already managed to cool down from it, to recall just how much she pulled him to do things he would never normally do.

Of course, it was his fault for thinking she would happily consent to his every request. If he took interest in her it was because she was not like every other person he'd ever met. It would take time for the both of them to become accustomed to each other's company. Especially for Sasuke, who never encountered anyone that would deny him of anything. It was something he was willing to sacrifice though, for her cooperation.

Sasuke thought of a proper plan for Sakura. He needed her at her top condition, and soon too. He'd have to dedicate time to her becoming. There was a lot of things that needed to be done. His priority at this point was to remove the seal that prevented her from using her chakra. It was not allowed for simple commoners to make use of their chakra, it would just create havoc and aid in the formation of criminals within the nation. He'd need to remove it soon, and then mold her into the soldier he wanted her to be. For him. She would become his ultimate tool.

Sasuke decided to take it one step at a time with her, that's all their focus would be until she could master chakra use and combat techniques. The rest, he'd decided they would cross that bridge when they got there.

When he replayed their interaction once more in his thoughts, he amusingly recalled her angry stare. Her eyes big and emerald. She was beautiful, he'd give her that much. He had noticed it when he first met her at the selection, but he didn't focus on it for long, for when she started to speak he realized there was more to her than just simple beauty. It was the same in his study. Now that he had time, he finally paid thought to how different she looked the second time they met. She was dressed in a luxurious gown that shaped her body well, her build was athletic and he idly wondered just exactly how strong he could get here to be.

A light knock came to his bathroom door.

"Sasuke?" Her smooth voice echoed from the other side of the door.

"It's not locked."

She walked in cautiously, eyeing his body in the tub. Her long brown hair swinging with the air as she turned to lock the door behind her. Her body hugged by a navy robe, accentuating the curve of her hips.

"Sorry I'm late. You look so tired, are you okay?" She asked into his ear and she ran her hands from his bare shoulders down his toned abdomen and dipping into the water. It sent a shiver down his spine.

"Just fine."

Sasuke had encountered many beautiful women before, so much so that he was somewhat desensitized to it. Every woman he'd ever met had thrown themselves at him because he was the prince. Through the years, it just became tedious. At some point in his life, when hormones began to overtake his body, he gave in reluctantly to his and their desire. Only to the women he felt he could trust that wouldn't go running through the palace yelling their business to everyone they encountered. Not that he was afraid of their judgement, he just didn't want anyone knowing anything about him that wasn't necessary. He liked his privacy.

One of these women was Jane. Their relationship was strictly physical. Sasuke reminded her often, but he could see the way her eyes looked at him, the eyes of a woman in love. He often ignored it and took what she gave to him. She only came to him when he called, and that was very scarcely. Especially these past few months as he was too busy preparing for what had become the inevitable. When they were finished, he didn't keep her around, and she knew to leave as well.

"Jane." He called for her and she moved from behind him to stand next to him from his position in the bath.

Sasuke didn't know why, but he felt the urge to cut his ties to her. It seemed like the time was right. He ran his fingers down his porcelain tub until they reached the belt that kept her robe on her body. He pulled the ends slowly, undoing the knot.

"Yes?"

"This is the last time we do this." He met her eyes and they clearly communicated her hurt. Her face expressed a saddened look, and Sasuke could only look away before he pulled her body into the bath with him.

* * *

 **A.N/ oooo Sasuke, why'd you do that? Sorry Jane!!!**


	5. The seal

_**Plucked from her roots and taken to the sky, it was her own will that would decide whether she live or die.** _

5

Sasuke woke with the morning sun as he usually did to train. Even early in the depths of the morning, his intense aura was almost tangible. Sweat glistening with the light of his training grounds. This was his favorite place to be, after all.

He wore only athletic pants, letting his perfectly framed torso exposed to the world. On his feet were light weight sandals that let him maneuver his body easily and at faster speeds. In his hand was his favorite sword of choice. The metal sharp and it sang when he sliced it through the air. A single touch of his blade to skin would surely compel blood to rise to the surface. Sasuke expertly slashed through all his targets, cutting them all in half, or into three's, or shredded them until they were no longer recognizable.

 _Not enough._

He lowered his sword and speculated the training grounds for a more optimal object to become subject to his sword's wrath. Finally, his attention fixated on a boulder just outside the entrance of his grounds. He willed his body into proper formation before taking a step back to launch himself full speed towards the enormous rock that mocked his strength. It all happened in an instant. He was only visible for a transient moment, before he vanished into thin air, and the boulder was utterly obliterated. To the untrained eye, it might have appeared as if the boulder exploded spontaneously. But it was Sasuke and his enormous reserves of strength.

He reappeared by a bench against the wall. He lifted a cold jug of water to his quenched lips and let it fall into his mouth, and down his throat… it traveled further down and seeped into the crevices of his muscular chest before gathering with his own sweat and was absorbed by the cloth hugging his hips. His skin was hot and offset to the temperature of the room. Winter was trailing close, which meant it was incredibly cold. If you looked closely enough you could see the waves of heat radiating from his bare form. It was all or nothing for Sasuke. If he was going to train, he would make sure to do so until his body begged for mercy.

He could only just barely feel his legs, but still he willed them to continue walking forward to reach his cool down room. He stretched his muscles out, relieving the tension from them. His body bent at will, all his years of training made his body almost elastic. He had full control of what he could make it do, he held expertise over his own movements.

Sasuke lay his back against the cold concrete floor and he allowed for his thoughts to flow freely, giving himself a moment to understand his feelings and thoughts that clouded his mind. He often practiced meditation in the mornings, he decided long ago that it improved his temper; but Kakashi often said otherwise.

His mind roamed to the plans he had prepared for Sakura and himself that day. He mulled it over the night before, and despite the risks that came with removing the seal from her, he thought it essential that she be rid of it. She would be most useful if she could control her chakra. Many people die upon the removal of the seal, but if Sasuke's hunch about her was correct, she would survive just fine.

By the time he peeled himself off the floor, the sun was already high in the sky, and the floor beneath his bare feet as he walked back towards the palace was warm instead of cold as it was a couple of hours ago.

Prompt to his entrance, he was swarmed by maids. They offered him food, clothes, to accompany him back to his chambers. Sasuke pushed passed them, ignoring their offers, but they persisted behind him.

"Your majesty, please let us assist you."

Sasuke turned around sharply.

"I'm fine. I don't need anything, grant me the morning alone."

The maids pulled back from fright at his lashing out.

"Y-yes great Crow."

Sasuke was already ways down the hallway before he stopped in his tracks, his bare back facing them.

"Actually, you can do something. Fetch Sakura Haruno and send her to my chambers."

The women looked to each other as if they understood the king's intent, but it couldn't be far from it. What Sasuke had planned for Sakura that morning was nothing that would bring her bliss or pleasure.

* * *

Sakura hurriedly dressed herself in a casual dress that fell to her feet and dipped into a "v" down her chest and back. The dress was a beautiful pastel pink, decorated with few pink gems at the hem of the dress; it wasn't anything flamboyant. It was simple, but it did not lack in beauty. She let her long pink tousles flow freely down her neck. The sensation of soft silky hair against her shoulders, back and arms was a comforting one. Her hair still retained warmth from her sleep.

"Are you ready, Ms. Haruno?" The small maid asked her.

"Please, don't call me that. I prefer if you call me Sakura." Sakura spoke sweetly to the little girl. She had quickly become her favorite maid. She was always so joyful, shining with glee, and wreathed in smiles.

"Okay. Are you ready, Sakura?" Now the little girl was grinning and Sakura couldn't help but smile back at her and take the little hand that was offered to her before nodding a "Yes" and walking out of her chambers.

"The great Crow requests you in his room." Blue eyes peeked up at her from underneath brown thick eyelashes. She gestured for Sakura to level with her so she could whisper something in her ear. "He doesn't usually let people in there. Are you marrying the King?" The little girl quipped. Sakura nearly choked at her question.

"What? Oh no no no, nothing like that." She laughed awkwardly before simplifying to the little girl that Sakura worked for him, and they had things to discuss that were very important.

The little girl only bobbled her head and began to skip next to Sakura. "But, why in his room?" And she raised a teasing eyebrow at Sakura, which confused her. But she was just a child, that's what children do, they tease. Right?

Sakura entertained the little brunette's words. Why was Sasuke calling her to his room? They could have met again in his study. Maybe the little girl had a point. She remembered though, that Sasuke had given his word that their relationship was just professional. Sakura didn't feel worried that he would try anything, she was more anxious of his overpowering presence than anything else.

"Good question, maybe I should ask him." Sakura poked the little girls arm and she giggled. It was then she realized she did not know her name. But they had already reached the crow's chambers, and she didn't get to ask her for it. She saved the question for a later time. The little girl opened the tall doors for her to enter, and she waved a little goodbye to Sakura before the door slammed behind her. Now it was just Sakura in the room.

His room was much darker than she anticipated. His walls were a dark grey, nearly black color. His shutters were black and the room was lit by candles that created dancing shadows on the walls. Despite it being day, she could not see a single streak of sunlight anywhere inside his room. Most of his furniture was various shades of grey's and whites. The room was decorated with purple lavish accentuation's. The rugs covering his floors were plum, almost red in tint. It was an impressive room, but it did not seem like one fit for a King.

She was alone in his chambers, he was nowhere in sight. Until one of the taller doors within his room opened and his tall lean figure swam into the room. At his entrance, the lights on the walls Sakura had not seen before turned on, blanketing the walls in a delicate cream light. Sasuke noted just how dark the room was still because he opened his shutters to let the sun bathe his room.

Now it was easier to see him. He wore tight, dark elegant trousers and a grey long-sleeved shirt with a collar that hugged his neck. This time he did wear his crown on his raven head. Sasuke wiped his hands with a cloth before finally focusing his attention on Sakura.

His dark piercing eyes regarded her, rendering her immobile and glued to her spot at the entrance into his chambers. He gave her a once over before asking her something.

"Have you eaten?" He pulled a seat out for her at a small table at the right corner of his room next to the fire place.

"No, not yet." She took her seat in front of him. Sakura was woken by her maids, and they informed her she was being summoned by the king. Seeing the Crow was the first thing she had done that morning. The flames of the fire place danced behind him, radiating a comforting warmth, but making him look like a menacing silhouette. The sight of him sitting that way sparked fear into her, so she moved her seat from in front of him at the round table to a position where the sun kissed his ivory skin and gave life to his facial features. She could see that he was lifting a questioning brow at her, before lowering it and he offered her libation of a liquid she had never seen before.

A question popped into Sakura's thoughts. She asked it before even realizing what she was doing.

"Is it appropriate for us to meet in your chambers like this?" Sasuke cast a side glance to her, an emotion on his face she could not read.

"I don't see why not." He lifted a golden rimmed glass to his lips, taking the bleeding plum colored liquid into his mouth, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Does it make you uncomfortable to be here with me, in my personal space, Sakura? Where it's just you and I?" A sly smirk pulled on his lips, and his eye lids lowered half ways down his irises. A galvanic shiver traveled down her spine, his glare was too intense and suggestive for her to think properly. Bells rang in her ears, but she pulled her lips to form a response.

"N-no." She brought her hands to her lap, and gripped her dress. She silently cursed herself for stuttering, it was obvious she was lying.

Sasuke was only teasing her, really. He enjoyed more than he liked to admit to watch her resolve come undone before him. She was usually so strong willed, a tall wall of confidence. Seeing it crack in places because of him gave him a sort of satisfaction he couldn't fully understand.

"Your body language tells me otherwise. Look at you, so ill at ease." The words rolled off his lips, the sound resembling a song Sakura could not divert her attention from. Sasuke leaned over towards her, his warmth radiating off his body, close enough for Sakura to feel. His face was now just inches apart from hers. The scent of him overwhelming her senses.

Just when she thought he would come closer, he paused. His arm reached past the side of her head, nearly touching her. She heard a _click_ sound from behind her, and Sasuke pulled his body away from hers. Sakura looked behind her and saw a squared pad on the wall behind her. It was illuminated in that same turquoise light that lit the floor at the great hall when she first came for the selection.

 _He was just reaching to press it…_

In a matter of seconds, a young man walked through his door.

"What can I do for you, sir?" He waited for the King's orders.

"Bring Sakura and I something to eat."

"Right away, your majesty." The young man bowed and left the chambers quickly. Leaving the two of them alone again.

They sat in silence for some moments. The air thick with awkwardness, but really, only on Sakura's end. Sasuke was preoccupied with his thoughts. He sensed that if he came out cold with what he had planned to do to her, she would run, and fast. He didn't want to frighten her to the point where she would turn down from her word. If she did, he wouldn't blame her. Her life was on the line, after all.

 _Maybe…_

Sasuke thought to himself.

… _I won't tell her the risks._

He sat lost in thought next to her, his attention glued to his glass. Finalizing his decision, he would do just that. He'd just tell her the basics of what they were to do.

The young man returned into the room with a platter of mouthwatering food. Berries, sweet pastries, tea, golden, fluffy eggs, an assortment of breakfast meats and so much more. Sakura was more than glad to eat. She would never truly get used to the food at the palace. The young steward served their plates for them, and Sakura thanked him. Sasuke however, did not seem to even acknowledge his presence in the room.

Sakura and Sasuke ate silently. Both too distracted to entertain the other. Sakura noted just how much he could eat. Though, he did it so expertly. If eating was a skill, he was a master. His etiquette was obviously beyond hers, and he noticed. He watched her eat hurriedly, part of him wanted to reach across from the table, snatch her fork from her hand and feed her at a much slower pace. He idly wondered how she managed to eat that way and not choke. Then he remembered her origins, the reminder came as a startle. He'd almost forgotten she was from Morion. It didn't matter to him where she was from, or where anyone was from, in fact. He hardly noticed anyone at all besides his small circle of people to care.

Sasuke pushed aside his plate and ran a napkin over his mouth once before finally choosing to expose his plans to her.

"What I have planned for you today requires a lot of… energy."

Sakura brought her eyes up to his. His face hesitant to her attention. She found it abnormal that he would shy his gaze from hers. It made her mistrustful of his words.

"What are we doing?" She lowered her eyes at him in suspicion.

Sasuke stood from his seat and offered his hand to her to help her out of hers. She regarded his for some short moments before taking his hand in hers. Without releasing his grip from her, he asked her a question. His intense glare putting her in a trance.

"You are aware of the seal placed on you?" His question sounded more like a statement. She was, but she didn't understand it to well.

"Yes." Was all she could get out. Sasuke was tugging her to follow behind him now. Slowly, and carefully. As if he were reeling in a prey.

Before turning from her fully, he said to her "I'm going to remove it from you."

Sakura didn't know why in the heavens he would choose to do such a thing for her. Why did he want to remove the seal? It wasn't much of a problem, it wasn't hindering anything important, as far as she knew.

He led her to his bath, and suggested she climb in it. But she refused.

"Why does it have to be in here? Can't you do it somewhere more comfortable, maybe?"

Sasuke's usually stoic face was nowhere to be found. Instead he regarded her with a worried expression, putting her on edge.

"Just trust me. I will fill it with some warm water for you. It will help with the process."

 _What?_

Sakura comprehended his instructions. But still, did not comply.

"I'm fully clothed, I can't take a _bath._ " She spit as if the idea was completely repugnant.

"So, take it off." He said like if it was nothing.

Sakura's eyes nearly popped out of her head. Was he crazy?

"Forgive me, your majesty, but I'm not going to undress myself in front of you. You told me this was professional, what's going on between me and you."

 _Annoying, so annoying._

" _Sakura_." He interfered before she could continue.

"The seal is located on your back, your _entire back_. You need to remove your dress either way, it's in the way. You will not be _bathing_. I told you to trust me. If it makes you feel so vulnerable, here…" Sasuke began to remove his shirt. Peeling it from the bottom up, revealing his perfectly toned abdomen to her, and more.

"Wh-what? No, you don't have to do that!" Sakura was panicked with embarrassment. Honestly, she could not be here like this, with a half-dressed king.

Now his perfect torso was completely revealed to her. His body was atrocious. Nothing could be that perfect. Her cheeks were a field and many rose flowers bloomed there.

"The sleeves would have gotten wet. Now, we will be on equal grounds, see? You can get in the bath with your dress on, I'll just lower the straps enough for the space I need on your back."

Sakura considered this. It surprised her that he would go to such an extent to get her to take her silly dress off. It wouldn't be that bad, she understood why it needed to be done. But why did he want to remove the seal? That she still didn't quite get.

"Why are you doing this? What's so important about the seal?" She hugged her torso, protecting herself from his glorious presence.

"I need you at your best." His footsteps echoed in the bathroom as he began to approach her. His hands wrapped around her wrists, pulling them from where she had them wrapped around her body.

"Trust me." He was toe to toe with her now, and towering over her. Could she trust him? She hardly even knew him. But her soul was tugging her in a direction she didn't apprehend. Maybe it was that he was so undeniably attractive, or just that she feared what he'd do if she said no. But she nodded her head, and let her hands relax in his.

Sasuke's smirk returned on his lips. Without a word, he led her to the bath once more and helped her in. He pulled a stool behind her. And reached in front of her to begin the water. His cheek was next to her face, and his arms wrapped around her and the tub to the faucet to test the temperature of the water. The muscle in his arms showing as he worked to make her as comfortable as he could. Now that the water began to spill into the tub, she could feel it rising on her skin, and the dress began to weigh down as it started to become saturated with water.

Sasuke watched the water trickle down. He rested both his arms at the sides of the tub, engulfing her. He could see the way she tensed. And her chest rise faster and faster with every breath. He brought his lips close enough to her ear so she could hear him better over the chaos of the falling water. He vocalized the words carefully, unsure of what her reaction might be.

"This will hurt. If you need to, you can scream." The vibrations of his velvet voice reverberating in her ears sent a trail on goosebumps down her spine, arms and legs. Despite his voice being so smooth, his words brought fear to bloom in her chest. Would it really be so bad?

Sasuke's hands wrapped around her pink tousles, pushing them over to the side of her neck. Exposing her creamy perfect skin to him. He reached to the straps keeping the dress on her body and tentatively hooked his fingers into the fabric, before pushing them down her shoulders slowly. The dress fell to the top of the water that now reached her hips.

She was even tenser now, her shoulders shrugged up in fear. Sasuke took pity on her. He reached across to place his large hands on them, and began to knead the tense muscles under her skin. Hoping she would mellow out a little, it would be less painful if she would just loosen up. His eyes trailed down her back. To his surprise, her back was decorated in strong muscle. She appeared frail, but her anatomy contradicted that.

"Sakura, don't be so tense." His hands still worked at her skin, appreciating how soft it was. He moved his hands lower, he felt her relax under his palms. _Good._

He continued to work lower, and lower until he reached the small black rectangle printed at her mid-back. The sign of the seal. He'd never actually seen it up close before, but he'd seen many pictures of it in books. The seal was an old tradition. He traced it with his fingers, then submerged his hands into the warm water, cupping some in his palms and bringing it up so he could spill it over her shoulders.

She gasped at the sudden sensation of the water traveling down her shoulders.

"I'm going to start now. I can't stop once I begin. Take a deep breath for me." He instructed and watched her chest rise and fall once and then he summoned a great deal of chakra to the fingertips of his right hand. The concentration was so intense it was visible now, his fingers were surrounded in a light purple glowing hue.

He didn't act immediately, if he was not perfect, she would die; and if she didn't have enough life force within her, she would die. Everything had to be accurately done, perfectly set up in order for her to survive.

A part of him that he refused to acknowledge knew that he was making her do this out of selfishness. She had a charm about her that he wanted to use. It was reckless, and superfluous, but he wanted it more than anything else in that moment in time. He could have easily left her alone to be, left her un-bothered, let her continue on the path of life she was on. But he selfishly plucked her, and knowingly put her in such difficult situations she was not even aware she was in.

 _I need her to do this._

Sasuke reminded himself. He slowly, dubiously, brought his fingers to the rectangle. He pressed his fingers into it and the small black rectangle filled with his chakra and began to glow as well. Sakura flinched at his touch, and he saw she had her hands ball into fists on her lap, but she did not let a single sound escape her lips.

She felt the most intense burning sensation rip through her body without warning. It felt as if someone were thrusting a hot glowing red iron rod into her spine, crushing all the bones in its track. She bit her lip in pain, and the metallic taste of blood filled her mouth. She realized she was crying, her eyes welling with tears, blurring her vision. She clenched her firsts with such force, she was sure her nails had dug crimson crescents into her palms.

Sasuke saw her struggle, but there was nothing he could do for her. She just had to ride it out. He refused to let her die now, when he had just only started. From the rectangle started to emerge four glowing chakra lines. The traveled from her back towards her arms and legs. Sasuke knew once they reached and wrapped around the ends of her limbs, toes and fingers, the process would be over. The problem was, they had only just started and Sakura was already in unbearable pain. To make matters worse, the chakra lines were traveling at an achingly slow pace.

As the slow torturous moments dragged by, Sakura began to hiss from pain, the feeling had intensified. She felt as if her body had housed a raging fire, and it was destroying everything inside of her. A hell born within her, the devil tearing through her organs mercilessly. She couldn't take it. Her hands frantically reached behind her to push Sasuke's hand away to stop him from what he was doing to her. Sasuke wouldn't allow for her to stop it, however. With his free hand, he held her rebelling wrist and brought it to her back at a difficult angle, rendering her immobile. Sakura couldn't think straight anymore, her every thought was engulfed with pain.

The chakra lines began to turn down her shoulders and along her upper arms. The lines going downwards, Sasuke guessed they were probably at her hips. At this point, they began to change color. They flickered with hues of Sasuke's own chakra, and a light green.

More time passed and Sakura was now kicking at the water, streams of tears running down her face. Screeches of agony tore through and out her lungs.

"Please, stop! It hurts! It hurts too much!" She yelled and begged for Sasuke to stop, but he couldn't. He'd kill her if he stopped.

Seeing her in pain that way for those long treacherous moments was not something he enjoyed watching. Words could not console her. She was sobbing, screaming and writhing in pain. Sasuke felt her sense of urgency, he began to second doubt what they were doing. Was it supposed to hurt that much for her? Would she survive?

"Sakura, just a little more. It's almost over." He slipped his free hand under hers, offering it to her. She encased it in an iron grip, making him flinch but he dealt with it. His pain was nothing compared to hers. The lines were nearly at her wrists now, just when they began to allow hope to dampen their unease, things took a turn for the worst.

Sakura began convulsing in the tub, Sasuke watched in horror as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her mouth began to foam. His heart rate spiked dramatically, he could hear the blood ringing in his ears.

 _Shit._

He frantically tried to evaluate just what the hell was going on. At first, he thought she was dying. But a foreign sensation began to rise at the tips of his fingers. He looked to them, and saw they were glowing a vibrant green, the colors of his own chakra were now nowhere to be seen. The lines of her chakra lines now wrapped around her wrists, and the water from the bath began to glow from the lines peeking from under her dress. If she were dying, her chakra would not continue to travel down their paths. They had already wrapped around her ankles too. Smaller, thinner chakra lines branched from each limb. Five on each one.

Sakura's head fell back. Sasuke could see she was unconscious now. He pushed off from his place on the stool and pushed her body forward in the tub gently, before stepping in the water behind her. His legs straddled her hips and he tried to stabilize her body with his own so she wouldn't fall forward into the water and drown. His free arm snaked around her shoulders, letting her slump forward enough so that his hand could remain in contact with her back. He held her closely like that for the finishing moments.

The lines at her hands and feet continued to grow, which was a relief to him. This meant she was in fact not dying, and somehow managed to near the end of the procedure.

Though she couldn't hear him, he whispered to her in the silence of the bathroom,

"I need this."

Finally, the lines curved around her fingers and toes, meeting back and binding together tightly. His eyes followed the movements of the lines as they thinned out and returned to their place back on the rectangle. The shape shone in the brightest green Sasuke had ever had the pleasure of laying his eyes on. It was a vibrant, scorching green. It almost made him want to turn away to shield his eyes from the brightness of her chakra. The light then began to recede and Sasuke watched in amazement as the shape disappeared completely into her skin. He released a breath he wasn't aware he was holding.

The silence of the bathroom was comforting. The chaos of the moment was over, there was a stillness afterwards that seemed to last a life time. Sasuke lay his head against her back, just basking in the feeling of her unconscious breathes, the indication to him that his hunch about he was right. She had survived. Her chakra was a strong presence in the room. One of a person with endless potential. Before his excited thoughts overtook his mind, all the possibilities for her, he busied himself with removing her and himself from the tub.

He had not realized it before, but now that he looked at her, he realized her body was exposed to her. Instinctively his eyes toured the curves of her face and body. Despite the terrible circumstance, she looked beautiful, hair sprawled, skin pale and chest exposed. He was not a newcomer to the female form. He had enough experience to confidently conclude that her physique was beautifully crafted by the gods. Sasuke did not intend to violate her with his roaming eyes, but he didn't expect it to be so hard to tear his eyes away from her either.

He averted his eyes from her with effort. There was more to do than stare at a woman so rudely. He would imagine that if she were awake, she would probably pounce.

Sasuke gathered her in his arms and carried her dripping form from the bathroom to his bed. He lay her gently against the silk sheets of his bed, and slowly let her head fall against one of his pillows. She needed to rest, but he wasn't just going to leave her soaking wet and exposed like that, it would be wrong for him to do that. If he was any other hormone crazed man, he might have. But he had restraint and control of his impulses. After all, she deserved to be treated with more respect.

He towered over her, hooked his hands into the dress fallen at her wide hips and pulled it down her pale, soft legs. Revealing to him her tight abdomen, curved by the essence of womanhood. The dress had become cold against her skin, and he could see her body trying to regenerate its heat by covering her skin in goosebumps. He discarded her dress on the floor and contemplating removing the rest of the fabric on her body, but it didn't seem like the appropriate thing to do to him. To have her so vulnerable like that when he knew how against it she would be. She was completely naked besides the lacey pink undergarment that hugged around her hips. Sasuke pulled from his large closet his black silk robe and walked over to her spot on his mattress.

He lifted her small body up enough so he could slip the robe beneath her. He gently pulled her arms into the sleeves and laid her back again onto the mattress before tying it to a close with a knot at her waist. Still, a shiver traveled through her body, and so he covered her with the sheets, maybe that way she could regain some warmth.

Though he understood she was unconscious as a reaction to the unbearable pain she had faced, something tugged at him and he felt the urgency to reassure that she would be fine. It was a miracle of sorts already to see her alive still, he wanted to make sure that they had succeeded fully. Sasuke pressed for a nurse to come to his chambers. He rid himself of his soaked trousers and crown; and put something more casual on, just a simple black pair of casual training pants and a navy-blue shirt with his family crest painted on the back.

He waited for the nurse to come patiently, the medical quarters were quite ways from his place in the palace; in the meantime, he wasted time just exploring her features. He remembered the way her face looked with fear and agony etched onto it in sharp contrast with how lovely and peaceful she looked now. It wasn't a pleasant memory. He'd be sure to remember to reward her with something to make up for the hell he had put her through. He could only imagine the pain, even then, it probably wasn't doing her justice. It was because of Sasuke's stubbornness and selfishness that allowed for something so terrible to happen.

Usually, the consequences of his actions on others was never in his interest to ponder over. The well-being of others was not on his list of responsibilities. It was for someone else to deal with, not him. But for Sakura, it was different. Usually if someone had been injured or hurt because of him he just dismissed it with the excuse of "They asked for it", because usually it was true. He didn't actively go out and hurt others, so to speak, but in the event that he did it was usually the other person that initiated that result.

But this time, Sasuke couldn't help but carry that responsibility with him. Because Sakura didn't have to be here with him, he basically forced her to. How could she deny the King? He was just practicing his authority over her, and it's not an easy task, he could understand. Being in his company was hard, he was inconsiderate and not always sympathetic, demanding and reckless at times. The fact that she could keep up with him impressed him even more. That she had survived, Sasuke admired her for it. If it were anyone else, they would probably be dead in his bathroom.

If he could make everyone else see just how enduring and efficient of a woman, of a person in general she was, they would let her on the council no doubt. But what fools they were to let status drive their decisions. Sasuke thought maybe it was better this way, to have her privately to himself for him to work so closely with. Maybe this was the best option from the beginning.

A knock came at his door before an older salt and pepper haired woman walked into his chambers.

"My king, you called for a nurse? Is everything all ri-? Oh, forgive me! I didn't mean to intrude!" The nurse rushed back quickly into the hallway, reading the situation wrong at the sight of a woman in his bed.

Sasuke called for her. "Its fine, come in."

The older woman tentatively peeked through the door before approaching the king and the mysterious woman wrapped in his bed. She bowed to Sasuke in a formal greeting.

"What can I assist you with, great crow?" She waited for Sasuke to give his orders.

"Make sure she is fine. I'd like to know if there is anything misaligned with her." He crossed his arms over his abdomen and his eyebrows stitched together into a scowl. The idea that there might actually be something wrong with her disturbed him.

The nurse nodded in comprehension and walked over to Sakura's side.

"Does she slumber?" the nurse asked obliviously.

"No. She is unconscious." The nurse shot a worried look to Sasuke before reaching to grab Sakura's hands. But before fully grabbing them, she flinched away, startled.

"Oh my!" The nurse pulled her hand away and sheathed it away from Sakura protectively.

This concerned Sasuke.

"What?" he asked with urgency.

"This woman… she has a concerning amount of chakra flowing through her body." The nurse explained with a disquieted frown printed on her features.

Sasuke did not say anything to this. He knew that already; her newborn chakra was excitedly flowing through her. It was to be expected.

"May I ask why she is in this unconscious state?" The nurse positioned her hands over Sakura's head in a triangular shape before slowly hovering down her body. She was reading her chakra, this is how the nurses examined chakra users for any disturbances in the body.

"You may not." Sasuke sharply cut.

The nurse faltered, her hands pausing for just a second, afraid of the King's sudden sharpness.

"Forgive me, great crow." Her hands continued before finally lowering them. She did not find any issues with her well-being. But her chakra was majorly disturbed, and she was unsure if it was painful for Sakura or not. But her supposition was that it was, due to how fervent it was. Sasuke guessed it was probably because her body was not yet accustomed to it. The nurse advised that she rest for the next couple of days, and did not suspect that she would wake any time soon. But her body would eventually revert to equilibrium. Which was a relief. But still, remorse set itself into his chest at knowing that she continued in pain, even after what she had already endured.

"I can have her moved from your chambers, your majesty." The nurse gathered her things, her visit with them was over.

"No, I will do it myself. I will call again for you if she does not wake in two days."

"Yes, great crow. Excuse me." She bowed to him one last time before leaving them alone in his room once more. Sasuke watched her sleep for the remainder of the day, and when the falling sun shone orange in the sky and painted the clouds pink, he picked her up into his arms and carried her to her chambers, where she would be more comfortable to rest.

Her small little maids were ordered by him to bathe, clean and put her to rest comfortably. They asked if she would wake, and Sasuke disclosed to them that she would not. Nonetheless, he commanded that they be attentive and report of anything new to him immediately. He announced to them that he would return the following day to check on her progress. The little maids tended to Sakura as soon as Sasuke left her chambers, his eyes did not meet anyone else's that afternoon.


	6. The awakening

A.N/ First and foremost I want to apologize for the long wait. I have a pretty bad case of carpal tunnel syndrome on both wrists and I've been trying to avoid inflicting any more damage by taking breaks from strenuous work on my wrists, unfortunately that includes typing. Anyways this chapter has been sitting in my documents for a while now I meant to write another scene but I figured I could just add it to the next chapter.

I would like to answer some questions that have been left in the reviews.

- **Are you going to include Sakura's emerald triangle on her forehead like the manga and series? That would be stellar? Having her use the katsuyu and her yin seal.**

A: Yes. Eventually this story will begin to merge with existing concepts and plots in Naruto. But of course with a twist. That includes Sakura's triangle and Sasuke's missing arm and that's all I'm going to say about that.

- **Nice. Sakura becomes his assistant. Can Sakura read? I know she is from the poor region but it would fit with her character. She is strong and a survival as I see it until now. Stubborn Sasuke is good. :) i like this story and you pay attention ob the details. Keep up with writing ;)**

A: Thank you :) Yes, Sakura can read and actually your review prompted me to include this little fact into her early life story which will come in future chapters. So thanks for that.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Rebirth brings forth infinite possibilities and**_

 _ **Bright light blinds those unaware of the shadows.**_

 _ **But they remain.**_

 _ **They will always remain.**_

6

Water. So much of it. It engulfed her completely, her body felt chilled to the bone, unable to generate any comforting heat. She didn't know how long she had been there, drowning in the crystalline ocean. All she knew was the weight of her body kept dragging her further down into the darkness, away from the dancing waves she could see at the top. The water flirted with sun rays in the distance. Sakura thought she should try to swim up towards the surface, but her body seemed unwilling. Her long pink hair came into vision, it flowed very still, almost unmoving as if it were suspended in time. She reached a pale arm to it, the shadows of waves casting striped dark lines onto her skin. She grabbed a couple locks into her hand, and she realized she could not feel it, almost as if it weren't real.

It was a foreign feeling; her body did not feel lucid. She tried very hard to remember the events before she ended up in the depths of the ocean, but her memory fell short. There was no reasoning for anything. No reasoning for the unbearably cold flesh wrapped around her bones, or the nonexistent struggle of her lungs against the suffocating water, or the tranquility she felt. She was mystified.

Without paying any mind, she swatted at the water, finally getting her body to swim higher. The closer she got to the tumbling water at the top, the clearer she could hear someone's voice.

 _His_ voice.

The familiar rasp of his velvet voice reverberated through the water. It was too muffled for her to clearly make out any words. But it was clearly his, she had become familiar with it, she swam towards it. He was up there, he could pull her out of the dragging depths, he could bring her up for air. As she reached her hand out past the top of the moving water, she could see the shadow of his being.

She felt a hand wrap around her very own.

" _Sakura."_

* * *

She pulled her body suddenly off the bed, violently gasping for air. Her hands clawed at her chest and her throat, leaving red angry lines on her skin. She was unable to rationalize how she ended up here in her chambers instead of in his arms above the water as she had just been seconds before.

Her chamber maids quickly came to her aid, helping her with her breathing. They patted comforting hands to her head, to her back and arms. Others wiped away the beads of sweat that had accumulated on her forehead.

"Madam you're okay now, you're okay." They reassured, but Sakura's eyes welled with tears unwillingly.

Before she knew it, she fell into a pile of muffled sobs and trembling limbs. Her body felt drowned in adrenaline, she could not control the convulsions of her body, or the stinging tears that fell from her eyes.

"Do not cry miss, you are awake and fine now." But her crying would not stop.

They surrounded her like that, comforting her until her sobs stopped, and she wiped at her eyes with the backs of her hand.

"Sorry, I don't know why I cried." She finally erected her body, and her voice came out sounding something like what an unused instrument would emit, rigid with the treatment of time.

"No need to apologize miss, we are here to serve you. Whatever you need we will provide." Sakura chose to not register their overly pleasant words, she didn't want anything like that, if anything, it would be better if they all settled as friends. Only helping each other if it was absolutely necessary. Right now, for Sakura, it wasn't.

But Sakura couldn't voice any of that, she could only focus now on how different her body felt. She felt lighter with a warmth unknown to her before. Pooling every corner of her body, laced with a twinge of brightness, something foreign that made her feel alive. She thought maybe it was just the remnants of her dream that made her feel so warm and vibrant, that she had just become accustomed to the ice of the ocean for so long. But the more she thought of it, the more she realized that didn't make any sense. That was just a dream, this was real life. She brought a hand to her abdomen, feeling there the source of the overwhelmingly pleasant warmth.

"I feel very warm?" It meant to come out as a statement but it transformed into a question instead mid-way out her mouth.

The maids stepped back from her, as if they had quickly come to realize something. They stood dutifully around her bed.

"We will prepare a bath for you, miss." They went off to work, but Sakura felt like she had something more important to do. She felt as if there were someone missing from the picture.

"Sasuke… where is he? I need to talk to him." All the maid's eyes snapped to Sakura. They looked at her as if she had spoken profane words.

"The king? He is out fulfilling his duties, miss. He wishes to speak with you as well. We will take you to him when you are ready." The oldest of the maids was the more vocal one, the least timid of the bunch.

"Why is he not here now?" She asked out loud, only then did she realize how stupid the question sounded. Of course he wasn't here… he was the-

"The king is often very busy, miss. He hosts many important meetings throughout the day, and has many duties that keep him constantly preoccupied. If he had the time I'm sure he'd be here now ma'am. But I suppose his schedule was not kind to grant him a visit to you today." She tore the words right out of her very own thoughts. Yes, he was busy. He was the king, after all.

He wasn't the common, easily irritable, young man she had become a little more familiar with. It was then she realized that she had treated him without respect since they had met. Using his first name as if she were familiar enough with him to do so. She wasn't. But he didn't show any protest to that, either. She'd do better to remember her place, she thought. He wasn't the most pleasant person, and if it did bother him she was sure he'd eventually make her pay.

Sasuke was the King, the host of the royal blood line. He was important, he was known by everyone. He was the most powerful person in the entire Land of Konoha. He could have anything he wished, he was the owner of everything; the judge of all lives. He was a crow.

This equally terrified her and intrigued her. He didn't come off as any of those things, but he was all of them indeed.

"Yes, how silly of me to ask." She absentmindedly said. Her fingers played with the covers of her bed, paying attention to the delicate floral design splayed across the cotton.

"Wait, he didn't visit today? Does that mean he comes here every day? I would remember if he did though." Her brows furrowed in confusion, and all the maids regarded her with a sort of caution. Something unspoken lingered in the room.

Tentatively, the maid said, "Yes, he has visited you every day for the last week, miss. Every day while you slept, he would come and sit there and join you in company." She pointed to the stool by her bed. Sakura found this hard to believe, and she slightly felt honored that he would do such a thing for her, when they were still only strangers. But still…

"A week?!" she gasped. "You mean to tell me I have been asleep for a week?" that was impossible, if she was asleep for that long, she wouldn't have had such a short dream. Surely, she'd remember more than just a few seconds of drowning in the ocean, short lived by the pull of his hand.

"I've said too much already. I'm sure the king will discuss these things with you in a short while." The maid averted her attention from Sakura to the floor. But Sakura wanted to know more, _now_. How could she be missing an entire week from her memory? What caused her to fall into a coma for that long?

The second she asked herself that question, her mind became flooded with images of water and hands and skin, but the most prominent of it all was the scorching pain. She remembered now her agreement with Sasuke. What she allowed him to do to her, and the excruciating pain it brought to her. But beyond that, there was nothing else to remember. The last thing she saw before falling into an elongated darkness was her hands tightly fisted into balls, her skin white from pressure and the feeling that her organs were being pushed aside and torn for something new. Her hand once again rose to her abdomen.

 _Maybe this was it, maybe it was successful. What am I saying, I'm alive aren't I?_

"Do you still wish to bathe miss?" A maid asked, tearing her from her revelation.

"Yes." She got up from her bed, feeling a bit off balance at first, but then she was fine.

 _After this, I'll see Sasuke._

* * *

Sasuke sat at his large desk, head in hands and his shoulders slumped from exhaustion. His hair fell like silk from between his fingers where he tightly pulled at the roots on his scalp, hoping that the action would bring any relief to him. His crown was set on the table next to where his elbows dug into the luxurious, dark, polished wood.

He refused to wear it if he didn't explicitly need to. It was not his crown yet. Still, he was the substitute king. Part of him hoped it would remain that way and someone would step up and miraculously be dubbed fit to serve in his place. But he knew he was the only one capable of fulfilling the duties of the rightful heir.

 _Except I'm not the rightful heir, Itachi was._

"Itachi is dead now." He said aloud to himself as a reminder, occasionally he did that. Some days to him it still felt like he was free to roam to whatever part of the capital he wished. To wake at whatever time of the day suited him, to eat and wear whatever he liked. But that was not true, and he often needed reminder of that depressing fact.

He had previously removed the irritating regal suit that hugged his body almost too perfectly, he needed to breathe. He had torn off the regal wear, reduced it to only scraps on the floor, and replaced around his broad shoulders and chest a black simple robe. The one of his choice, athletic yet comfortable. He didn't care to tie it at his waist, he let his chest exposed to the air in his study.

He was beyond health. He was exhausted, his eyes were dry and raw, and stung every time he brought his lids to close over them. The week that had just passed was among the most troublesome he had ever experienced. In between Sakura's health and the evolving rebellion, he had no time to breathe.

Sprawled in front of him were plans for action he was to review and authorize, but despite how many times he read them over, he still could not bring himself to sign his name on the foul paper. He did not want to be responsible for beginning a war, not now. Not like this, preferably not ever.

Still, when his attention begged him to be on that, his mind wandered to Sakura. How was she? Was she still in pain? Those questioned haunted him for days, for countless sleepless nights. On the second day when the nurse had returned and reviewed her once more, she found nothing. It irritated him to know he was not in control of that situation. He hated waiting, he hated being left in the dark.

He spent many hours in the palace libraries, rummaging through medical text for any clue on why she refused to wake up. But even then, there was nothing. He'd wasted countless hours, hours necessary somewhere else, on finding _anything_ that would lead him to an answer.

When his temper and stability began to falter, he removed himself from the situation. He made it impersonal, for his sake, and did the unadvisable. He called for Orochimaru, as he should have from the beginning. He made the snake help her, he endured his patronizing words, he needed to get it done with. He needed the worry off his plate, he needed her to be fine.

Orochimaru did what was necessary and corrected what Sasuke failed at doing. He didn't pay much attention to the specifics. All he knew was that he should have arranged her chakra in its rightful system instead of letting it flow freely in her body, until that was done, she would wake. It was unknown to him to do that. Orochimaru had taught him the technique in the first place many years ago, and when he disclosed to Sasuke that he had in fact only taught him half, Sasuke ordered him to leave immediately because he didn't know if he could contain his rage. He was under the impression that he knew the full jutsu, but the snake had lied to him and part of Sasuke wanted to kill him for it. Such an important detail should not have been hidden from him. The entire situation could have been avoided if Orochimaru had told him the truth about the jutsu from the beginning.

But that was not the case, and there was nothing that could help that. He'd accepted what had occurred and to the best of his abilities, he tried to not let it push him closer to his limit than it already had. He tried to quarantine his thoughts of Sakura, he only allowed himself to worry for her when he would visit her at her chambers, or in moments like this, where he'd forget of his own promise to himself.

He'd sit with her for however long time allowed for him. Some days it was hours, others it was merely minutes. He'd watch her steady breathing, and the softness of her feminine features. By now, he'd probably memorized the hills and dips of her face, the structure of her beauty. And a beauty she was, that was hard to ignore now. He refused to acknowledge the irrational, growing desire to press his lips to her soft plump ones, he settled to distracting himself by exploring her face even more. That was all he could do. Sasuke did not understand why there was an attraction for her growing within him. She was irritable at best, and refused to abide blindly to him like everyone else did. Maybe it was that, he thought. Maybe it was the chase he liked, he had never had to chase for what he wanted before. A superficial attraction is what he liked to label it as, because that way, it was easily ignorable.

Though a part of him knew that was just denial, that he was attracted to more than just that about her. An inexplicable desire to own her very being consumed him. After all, he'd first wanted her for her persona. Her challenging, strong and unmoving way of being. A rare kind of delicacy amongst the vastness accessible to him. Not many people denied him, but it's what he wanted. To not be seen as king, he wanted someone to see him for what he was, not just the royal heir and the Uchiha King.

For now, he denied himself of that. He'd made her his in his own way. She worked with him closely now, intimately almost. But he wanted to make more out of her than just another woman for him to find pleasure with. No, he wanted to make her his equal.

A knock sounded from his door, followed by a Kaguya soldier. Kimmimaro.

"Sir, the executive assistant has awoken and is prepared to speak with you, if you wish." He spoke cautiously, politely and formally, devoid of any familiarity. Kimmimaro and Sasuke were both very well acquainted, they were both pupils of Orochimaru. Rivals, almost. It brought him a prideful sort of joy to hear him speak to him that way. A victory of his behalf, but Sasuke would eventually tire of it, he was sure.

He lifted his tired body from his sitting position on the desk, his arms bearing his weight against the wood.

"Yes, have her come."

"Yes, sir." He closed the door behind him, and Sasuke poured himself a drink.

* * *

Sakura was not anxious this time to see Sasuke. Instead her chest filled with hopeful anticipation, she was eager to see him, he had all the answers to her questions. He could clear the fog for her to better see the full picture.

She stalked into his study, and quickly identified his position in the room. He was by a table, pouring something into a glass. She was overcome with the urge to call for his name, so that he could look at her, but then she remembered that was probably inappropriate. Unsure of how to call for him, she settled on waiting for him to finally acknowledge her.

Sasuke shot her a side glance, eyeing her body once over, before turning back around to set the jug of crimson liquid back on its stand. Sakura waited patiently for him to finish. When he did turn to her, she gasped.

He looked terrible. She examined his features for a long moment. There were obvious shadows cast under his eyes, and his skin was paler and greyer than his usual complexion. It was slight, but his hair was messier, different from his usual ordered chaos of strands falling close to his shoulders. He seemed exhausted. If he was in better health, she would probably struggle to keep her eyes off his exposed, chiseled chest; and she would have paid mind to the scars scattered on his ribs that had gone unnoticed to her before. But he looked so unlike himself, so tired and beaten.

 _What happened to him?_

He approached her wordlessly, his long black robe trailing behind him in a flutter. He set his glass down on his desk, and stalked to her to hand her a glass for herself. Still, she couldn't tear her eyes off his face. Once beautiful and perfect, now a tragedy and tainted with something terrible.

He wrapped her hand around the glass for her, his proximity too close as it often was. Maybe he preferred it that way. He asked, "How do you feel?" and she felt the warmth of his breath fan against her cheek as she continued to look at him. _I should be asking you that._

"I'm perfectly fine, though, I'm not sure that's any thanks to you." He lifted his hands to encase her face between them, not in a romantic gesture, but an inspecting one. He turned her face at different angles to see, he pushed her hair away from her shoulders, and walked around her to examine her fully. His eyes unforgiving as they paid attention to every detail of her. She let him, feeling that he needed to do that for reassurance.

A barely noticeable smile pulled at his lips and a heavy sound came from his chest, a scoff. "That's true. Do you remember what happened?" he came clear to her view again.

"I'd like to forget it."

An unreadable expression set on his tortured features. A mix of remorse and worry maybe? She couldn't tell. He pushed aside a strand that fell from her pinned bangs at the sides of her head. Sensing that the moment they shared was becoming too heavy, she pulled away from him and walked towards the guest seat at his desk. He followed her, and took a seat at his own chair.

He said as he sat with a heavy sigh, "The events that took place a week ago were not my intention. I did not think things would go so…" he trailed off. "To hurt you to that extent was not my intention." She figured this was his way of apologizing without actually doing it. Even now, it was hard for him to meet her eyes.

"It wasn't so bad." She said because she knew it would entertain him. She wasn't sure why she was the one attempting to lift his mood, when surely it should have been the other way around. His eyes shot up to find hers, surprise clear on his face.

"Sakura, you-" but she cut him off.

"I remember the pain but it's only a memory now, I don't feel it any more. I can't remember the physicality of it, only that it hurt. Though, I'd like to know why I slept for a week if you were successful." Her request caused an unpleased expression to become apparent on his countenance.

"There were complications." He said evasively.

"What were they?" She tried to keep her tone light, but he remained sullen.

"…" He did not say anything, which made her suspect it had something to do with him. Otherwise, he would have no issue disclosing it to her. She learned quickly that when it came to Sasuke, he was not eager to speak of things that involved him.

"Was it your fault?" She asked, but her voice did not hold an accusatory tone.

Sasuke's brows furrowed. "No."

She highly doubted this was true. "Then who's fault was it?"

"…" A scowl remained on his face.

"Fine, then tell me what went wrong?" she pleaded teasingly, but it soured his mood further.

But to her surprise he answered, "There were complications with the alignment with your chakra and because of it, your body was unresponsive. Once it was fixed, you woke up." He met her eyes, and she could see he was telling the truth.

"Chakra?" she asked. The definition of the word she was not familiar with.

Her simple question pleased him. An effervescent glitter found itself in his eyes, and his lips twitched with a smirk. "I'll show you soon enough." He said vaguely.

"Show me what?" Why was that exciting for him?

"Your _chakra,_ Sakura."

She looked at him stupefied by his enthusiasm about this _chakra._

"Come. Let's go." He stood from his desk and walked towards a corner in the room holding countless fabrics. He peeled his black robe off and exposed his broad back to her, his nakedness made her blush, but he did not see that.

"Go where?" She asked, slightly shaken by his sudden shift in attitude. He pulled a black simple shirt over his chest and grabbed a matching black fabric from where it hung, and threw it over his shoulders. A cloak.

"Outside. Or would you prefer to stay in the palace for another day?" He threw to her a blanket that had previously been on a brown leather couch in his study, not even letting her answer his question. Going outside sounded nice, especially in the evening when the sky was decorated with pink and purple clouds from the light of the setting sun. She wrapped the blanket around herself, and he pulled a pair of fingerless gloves over his hands.

She let him lead her out of the palace, a few curious eyes glanced in her direction. She realized then, walking behind his tall figure, that she was in the company of the most powerful person she would ever know.


End file.
